You're clouding up my mind
by 3Em4
Summary: *My first fanfic, please review* When Caleb's gone and Hemily share a bed, how long will it take for them to realise their destiny?
1. Realisation

Emily had always been the friend I could rely on, even during that year when Aria was gone, I felt like I could still talk to Emily. Ever since Caleb left to meet his mother and Emily came to live with me we've got along even better. At first I thought it might ruin our friendship-spending so much time with each other at school, hanging out, _sleeping together_-but I think it just proves how strong we are. Plus, she's so supportive. If I could go back to when she came out, I wish I'd had the strength to tell her the truth-"I'm not sure I'm entirely straight either Em" I would have said. I sometimes find myself looking at girls in the mall, wishing I could look at them a little bit longer; take time to take it all in. There's a lot of beautiful people in Rosewood. But that was just admiration, and possibly jealousy, wasn't it?

I took off my bra but left on my vest top and little shorts I'd been wearing to sunbathe and scrambled into my bed..._our bed._ I had just started to drift off to sleep when Em came home. She thinks she's quiet, but I heard her slam her car door, slam the front door, then stomp upstairs. I sat up as she came through our bedroom door. I saw her wipe a tear from her cheek so i dashed out of bed and locked my arms around her.

"Em, honey, what's up?" I whispered-mom had gone to bed a while ago

"Hanna, please I don't want to talk about it" she sobbed

"Em, you know I'm here for you, you've been such a rock to me since Caleb left, I think I should give back a little. Please, if it's Samara, you can tell me" I tried to reason with her, she didn't think I'd want to talk about girls with her since my love life was down the drain, but I did, I wanted to comfort her.

"Please, Hanna, just let me go to sleep, we can talk in the morning"

"Ok, well you know, we have all Saturday to sleep, we could stay up and share?" There's no reasoning with her when she looks at you with her beautiful brown eyes. _Wait, do I stare at her eyes that often?_

"No, I'd rather you just let me sleep, but can you hold my hand? I need to know you're there" _I would be more than happy to do that._

"Sure. Here, do you want a tissue?"

"Thanks Han"

We hopped into bed, and I let her rest her head on my neck, I was on the left side of the bed. Emily, well, she was half way across and was edging closer every second. She gave me her right hand and I held it with my left, rubbing my thumb on her palm as she always did to me when I was upset over Caleb. _I shouldn't be doing this, she has a girlfriend and well, I'm straight...right?_

I woke up the next morning to find Em still asleep, at some point I'd wrapped my right arm around her and turned to face her. She seemed to be waking, but I just looked at her, at that moment there was nothing to upset either of us and the world seemed like a great place. Emily blinked twice and looked up, she seemed upset again.

"Em, do you want to talk yet?" I asked, trying to speak quietly since I wasn't sure whether mom was awake or not.

"Hanna, you are so stubborn" She gave me a little smile and sat up. "Well, it's A. She's trying to mess with me again. Making it look like I'm cheating again. Samara's only just gotten over the poker night. Thanks for that, by the way. You were quite convincing." I told Samara that I wanted a few numbers for a friend, and I'd asked Em to give her number out so she could arrange everything for me. I wasn't convinced it was a good story, but Samara seemed to accept it. It was either our excuse, or the fact that Emily blew $100 on a surprise dinner date.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I wish there was a way of explaining A without having to explain _everything_" _It would be easy if we dated because then she wouldn't get in our way every damn day_

"It's not your fault, it's hers...or his. Whoever the hell A is, they're ruining just about every relationship I have"

"Whoa, Em. You've still got me" I whispered "and Aria and Spence" _but mainly me._

"And I love you for that" she was holding back tears again

"I love you too, Miss Fields" _Im in love with you, Miss Fields._

"Aww, Miss Marin. You are a such a great friend"_ I could be a great girlfriend, Em_

We started to get dressed, Emily wasn't shy about me seeing her body. _She has an amazing body, who wouldn't want to show it off?_ Whoa, I need to stop that. I can't be gay. I was only fantasising about Caleb last week. Maybe I'm bi. Yeah, maybe, but I need to talk to someone about this. Maybe that was why I was convincing when I told Samara I needed numbers-she probably has me on her gaydar.

"Hey, could I ask you something, Em" I asked across the room, she'd just put her bra on, and had her jeans on already. I still had what I'd worn to bed, since I couldn't decide what to wear today.

"Sure, anything, Hanna" She smiled that beautiful smile, her teeth glistened in the sunlight coming through my bedroom window. They were so sparkly and white. I laughed at the mental image of her sparkling like Edward Cullen. "Are you ok? Something funny?"

"oh nothing" I wiped the smile off my face with my next thought. "So, I mean don't take this the wrong way but, well, are you sure you're gay?"

"Why would you think I'm not, I've had 3 girlfriends in the past year or so, and I haven't ever looked at a guy, hoping that I might be what my parents consider normal. I'm happy with who I am Hanna, why would you question me like that?" She looked like I'd offended her. I didn't think I'd said anything that she would take the wrong way. _She clearly won't be into me, whether she's gay or not._

I sat on my bed and immediately regretted what I asked, but Emily came to sit next to me and took my hand

"Hanna, you know I tell you everything. Don't you think I would have told you if I were crushing on a boy? All I think about is y..I mean, whoever I'm dating"

_What was that? Did she really just start to say "you"? it must be my imagination. _

"Thanks for letting me know, I guess I was just curious" How was I supposed to explain it? It's not just something you blurt out to your best friend every day. _Oh, by the way-I think I'm in love with you_. No, there has to be a better way.

"We have all day to talk Hanna. I really don't mind answering questions if it makes you more comfortable" She always knows what to say, how does she do it? I was just watching her put her hair up when I noticed the time; 2:57 pm. Mom would be home any minute and I still wasn't dressed. Emily put a light green Abercrombie hoodie over her tank top, looked at the weather, and took it off again. _The green went well with her skin tone but the tank's good._


	2. Unexpected

We went downstairs at 3:11, mom finished her shift at 3, so we were lucky there was traffic, we didn't want her knowing we'd slept all day again. Emily had picked me an outfit, but payed me more than my fair share of compliments as she did so. My cheeks must still be red from all the "everything looks great on you"s to the "I could never look as good as you do in that"s that she must have said about 12 times. I was sick of her cuteness! Just then the door opened and mom stood with a look on her face that was either surprised or upset. I couldn't tell. It could have been both.

"Mom what's wrong?" she closed the door and walked towards me and Em.

"Hanna, sweetie, I think I need to talk to Emily alone" Emily was expecting bad news.

"No, Hanna, stay" She pleaded me; I walked over and held her hand.

"Emily, there's been an accident in town, by the theatre. Your friend Samara was crossing the road when a car pulled out of a side street, she was hit. She's in hospital, and she's stable, but they can't get in contact with her family. I only noticed who it was because Aria was there, at the theatre, whoever she was with had left but she saw the accident so I stopped to talk to her. I think you should go to the hospital. Hanna could take you." Emily was crying into my chest, I wiped her eyes over and over, but they wouldn't stop. Just then she got a text. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and handed it to me and asked me to read, "I can't stand how happy she makes you, I'd rather see you sad. She will never be your first true love though, Emmy –A"

"That bitch" Emily whispered under her breath. When we were both strapped in to my car I put my keys in the ignition, but Emily grabbed my hand before I could get into gear. "Wait. I have to tell you something."

_I love you, not Samara._ Come on Em, say it!

"I'm not crying because she's hurt. I'm crying because I expected to be upset but I just don't feel...anything. You seem to help, you make it less painful" She twisted her fingers, interlocking with mine. "Hanna, well, I'm in love with someone else" _It won't be me. Why would anyone love me?_

"Emily, we have to at least go and comfort her, her family isn't there" I didn't know what to say. All I could think of was who Emily really loved. But then why would A send that message? Was it about someone else? Maybe it wasn't about Samara at all. Maybe A knew that it would upset Emily that she hadn't explained everything to me...or us. Who was her first true love? I had so many questions. I had to start with my first

"Ok Emily, what actually happened last night?" I turned to her and raised an eyebrow

"I...I left Samara, ok?" She kept her poker face that she'd been holding since she grabbed my hand firm in place. "I couldn't be happy when I was with her because I was thinking about.."

Spencer tapped on the window, we both jumped and got out of the car.

"What, Spence?" I asked, _there was no reason to scare the shit out of us_, I felt like adding.

"Haven't you heard? About Samara?" She looked at Emily, who had begun crying again. "oh, I guess you have then. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Emily left her" I blurted out. Smooth, Hanna.

"I should probably go though" Emily had had enough pity. But she didn't want to talk to Samara on her own. "will you come with me?"she asked, as though it would be against all our moral values.

"Of course" Spencer and I said in unison. _I guess I'll never find out who Emily's thinking about. Thanks, Spencer._

We arrived at the hospital and went straight to the ER, where we found Samara was in room 252, with her leg in a cast and a couple stitches across her head.

"You've looked worse" Emily said jokingly at Samara, who was smiling at the sight of Emily's arrival.

"Oh yeah? When?" if this wasn't flirting, what is? I was jealous.

"When I saw you the other morning" Ok, this had to stop

"Samara, have they contacted your family yet?" I was anxious to change the subject.

"yep, in fact they're just getting some coffee" She glanced in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well I guess we'll get out of your hair" I said quickly

"Emily, can I just talk to you a sec?" Samara asked

"Sure, what's up?" Me and Spencer hurried out of the room but listened through the door. "If it's about last night, I hope you understand. I've loved her as long as I can remember, and things are going really well between us at the moment, I don't want to end up cheating, so I just think this is the better option"

"Emily, I completely understand, no hard feelings here. I still love you, and I'm here for any support you might need. I hit my head pretty hard but Emily, you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." They both smiled. It was so hard for me to hide much longer, especially since Emily thinks things are going well between her and...whoever. I can't wait around. _And I refuse to give up hope that 'her' might be me._

"We're home" I shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, honey, well I'm going out with a couple of friends from work, I'll be back late, don't wait up"

I didn't bother explaining what happened to mom, she'd only think we were quick because Samara didn't want visitors, not because Emily didn't care about being a visitor. It was around 5:30pm and I was starving, I got a margarita pizza from the freezer and covered it with some of our favourite toppings and threw it in the oven. I went to sit on the breakfast bar in front of Emily and put my hand on the side of her face

"I hate seeing you upset" I gazed into those brown eyes and found myself lost. "Whoever this girl is, she must mean a lot to you"

"More than anyone in this world" She gave me a quick smile, and I tucked her hair behind her ear. Some kind of instinct took over and I kissed her cheek, I wasn't sure why. Her flawless skin felt amazing on my lips. I changed my mind about kissing her as soon as it happened, it was too unexpected. _But not at all uncomfortable_


	3. Reality

"Want to pick a movie to watch while we wait for the pizza?" I asked, since I chose the last movie.

"Sure, I want action." _You want action do you, Em? You just wait till I get you in bed tonight..._I really needed to stop that. The more I admit it to myself, the harder it will be to hide from her. "How about Hancock? I like Will Smith." She said as she skimmed through my stack of DVDs. "Or maybe a romance instead, I haven't seen Love and other drugs yet". _Hmm, a romance. She really was asking for trouble_. We got everything prepared, pulled our pizza from the oven and sat on the couch. I pulled my legs up onto the seat so I could rest the plate on my knees. Em pulled her feet up too. I stretched myself out the length of the couch when I was done with my pizza, Emily did too. I was behind her on the couch, neither of us paying attention to the screen, I was just looking at her, she was staring down, as though she was about to say something but didn't know how to put it, then she turned to face me.

"want a mint?" She pulled out wintergreen Ice Breakers- my absolute favourite kind of mint-and gave me one. I watched her lips as she put a mint in her mouth too, they were the most amazing lips I'd ever seen. This was such a strange situation, it's like she knew exactly what I wanted to do. Just as I thought I was ready to tell her the truth, she put her hand around me and pulled me closer. "Have you worked out who I love yet?" She mumbled, biting her lip. I stared at her, her mouth, her eyes, her beautiful glossy hair. She put her hand on my back and under my shirt, as though that would control me better, able to pull me closer to her. I knew it was a signal. _Hanna, it's now or never._ I leaned forward, looked into those eyes and kissed her. At first it was soft, to see if she'd kiss back, she did, but all too soon she stopped.

"_Hanna_?" She questioned, as though she'd been waiting for this her whole life.

"What's up Em?" I smiled and kissed her on the nose

"I just really wasn't expecting that" I couldn't tell whether she was shocked or amazed.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to work out who you love" I replied

She kissed me and I moved my body closer to her. We sometimes looked at each other, laughing occasionally in disbelief, putting our arms around each other, continuously kissing for longer than I realised. I pulled away and said "Now I think I can guess" and planted another kiss on her lips, paying attention to their shape and the feeling of them when I moved mine.

"I love you Emily, but how did you kn.."

"Oh, please Hanna, you were so obvious!" she laughed and showed that gorgeous smile.

"What? How?" Was it the questions? It must have been. _Although I guess I stare at her a lot._

"You are so beautiful, inside and out. I've loved you since, well, forever I guess. And I couldn't stand to wait any longer. You're ok, right? This isn't happening too fast?"

Was I ok? Of course! The girl of my dreams just told me she loves me, why wouldn't I be ok?

"Of course, Emily. If this had been any slower I would have just about died by now. I just can't help wondering what A's text was about. Am I your true love she was talking about? Is something going to happen to me?"

"Hanna, don't worry, we have each other. That's the most important thing to me"

Just then I saw car lights flash against the window. Mom was home, the movie was long over and I had no idea how long we'd been here, kissing. Just as mom walked through the door Emily jumped up.

"What's your problem, Em? My mom won't care what I am...gay, bi, curious, oh I don't know. But she won't care"

"Hanna, please. I've spent so long trying to be _with you_ with you. If your mom knows I'm your girlfriend we won't be allowed to share your room. I want to be with you whenever I can. Including in bed." She had a point. We walked into the kitchen with our pizza dishes pretending we'd fallen asleep on the couch, mom went along with it. We said good night to her and went up to bed. Emily and I removed our clothes, put on some PJs and climbed into bed. "You looked better without them" we said simultaneously, looking at each other's clothes. We burst into laughter and got comfortable for the night.

"I love you" I said to Emily

"I love you too" she replied. I leaned across the bed, and we kissed and seemed to know what the other was going to do every time our lips moved. I put my hand up the back of her shorts and hitched her leg up across mine. We had our arms around each other and a hand tangled at the bottom of the other's hair. We coordinated our breathing so we didn't make a sound. There was so much passion, I didn't want to stop, but it was getting late and we had an 11am brunch date with Aria and Spencer. I pulled away again.

"Emily, it's 2am, we'd better get at least a little sleep" Emily was usually the sensible one!

"Good night then Hanna, I love you"

"Good night Emily" I stopped, she waited. She poked me in the stomach "Oh, sorry. I love you too" I teased. We fell asleep where we were. Twisted together. As I fell asleep I prayed this wasn't all a dream and that I wasn't going to wake up to the last 10 minutes of Love and Other Drugs. _This was perfect. She was perfect. I wish there was a light on so I could look at her some more._


	4. lunch with liars

**_2 consecutive updates because i thought i'd updated this a while ago...sorry guys. Enjoy and review :)_**

We woke at 10am, to give us an hour to prepare for our brunch. I looked around to find Emily staring at me. She looked like she'd been doing it for a while. I don't think she realised I was awake since she was the one who turned the alarm off.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered to her. Somehow she'd ended up with her arm just above my head, on my pillow. She was running her fingers through my hair when suddenly my mom knocked on the door. _Shit, we better untangle._ Em quickly went to shower. _I wanted to join her._

"Morning Ms Marin" I heard Emily say as my mom opened the door.

"Good morning Emily, Hanna" She eyed the bed suspiciously. Emily never left hers un-made. "Emily. Please, it's Ashley." Mom said as Emily closed the door. I think she realised Em was in a rush. "Do you girls have any plans today?" She asked me.

"Just brunch at a little cafe with Spence and Aria, why?" She'd asked as though she had plans for us.

"Oh, that's fine. I just need you here tonight because, well" she look slightly humiliated. "Your Dad wants to come over."

"Mom, no. I don't want to talk to dad right now. There's too much going on, I don't need him back in my life to cause problems"

"Hanna, I think he wants to, possibly, apologise." After everything he'd done, why was mom so willing to have him come over here? We both hated him. He would only try and control me, the last thing I wanted right now. "I suppose I could cancel, tell him you're busy"

"Yes mom, thank you, thank you!" I really hope she doesn't change her mind. "What are you doing today? Since I was think about asking the girls if they want to come over after we've eaten." I made sure I sounded like I was merely suggesting it, rather than having already made the plans.

"Oh sure, you know I don't mind your friends being over. I have to go run some errands so if you want anything I'll be running around, I could pick up some snacks or a movie." Mom always treated my friends almost better than she treats me.

"Oh ok, well I'll text you if we want anything, I think we might just go sit in the garden, since it's a nice day again" I began to hunt for clothes. I decided on white cut off jeans and a light blue blouse, Emily always seemed to perk up a bit when I wore blue-something about my eyes. I took the clothes with me into the bathroom and showered as quickly as I could, it must have been coming up aroung 10:30 when we were both finally done with getting ready. I walked into my room and Emily smiled at me. She took in the color I was wearing, walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I ran my hands through her hair as we kissed and lost myself in her eyes. Em was wearing a short denim skirt and an Aeropostale T-shirt, it was orange with pink writing across the chest. I'd told her to buy it because it looked so good on her. But so did everything else, and nothing else. She bit her lip as she pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"So, are we going to be official? Because you know my deal, I don't like hiding in closets, but I would rather your mom didn't find out." She had asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah, we can tell the girls at the cafe, or maybe when they come over, it'll be a bit more relaxed. Did I tell you they're coming over?" Emily looked kind of disheartened. I guess she wanted us to be alone again.

"No, you didn't. But it's fine. We hardly talk to them out of school unless A's bothering us" I could tell she wasn't too pleased, but I'd rather be in my own home rather than a cafe to tell them. "Really Hanna, I want you to be comfortable. It's fine. Just make up for it tonight, ok?" She gave me a quick smile and a wink. My heart pounded so hard it felt like it was going to fall out of my chest. _If they're true friends they should be understanding._

Emily and I got in my car and drove into town. We were just parking up when we saw Spencer and Aria walk into the cafe we had chosen for a change.

"So, should we even hint at it?" I asked Emily, I thought we might as well make this fun. "We could be very flirty?" Emily giggled. It made me smile.

"Ok, but if they ask, we tell." That was straight forward enough. We got out of my car and walked into the cafe, I nearly forgot to let go of Em's hand. We sat with the girls and ordered. I asked for a BLT and a side of fries for us to share. Emily went with French toast. Aria and Spencer had already ordered.

"So guys, what have you been getting up to?" Aria asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emily nudged my foot with hers. "We've been pretty busy actually." Em and I were sat next to each other, opposite Spencer and Aria, so Emily held my hand under the table. She stroked my palm with her thumb, my heart was beating faster than usual. I wondered if they could see it in my face.

"Oh yeah?" Aria tried to tease our activities out of us. But Emily squeezed my hand in a 'don't tell' kind of way. "Well, I've been pretty busy myself" We all turned to her. "I stayed at Ezra's last night, and well, we sorta didn't do any sleeping" No one was shocked by this, in fact, I thought they'd had sex a while back, but no one really asked. Still, we all pretended to be shocked. But Spencer couldn't be bothered pretending.

"Aria, the way you're headed you might as well tell your parents. I'm getting kind of sick of not being allowed to mention him at your house, it's hard." Oh no, maybe we shouldn't tell them if Spencer doesn't want to hide anything. Emily squeezed my hand again in realisation of this too. Hmmm, so we might have to convince Spencer not to tell.

"Oh, Emily, how's Samara doing?" Aria asked, although I thought Spencer would have told her about the break up. "I heard she wasn't too badly hurt" I wondered whether Aria meant hurt from the break up or the car. Probably the latter but you can never quite tell what Aria means.

"Yeah, I got a text from her this morning, she's home. I broke it off with her though" I put my hand on her back as a support, to make it look like we'd talked about it and Emily was still hurting. We were pretty good at cover ups.

"Oh Em, that must have been hard" Aria clearly hadn't been informed.

"It was for the best" Em smiled. I went back to holding her hand. We got our food-My BLT, Em's French Toast, Aria had ordered a blueberry muffin and as usual, Spencer went for the healthy option; a fruit salad with Greek Yoghurt. We finished up and asked for our bill-my turn to pay. "Hey guys, do you want to come back to Hanna's? It seems like forever since the 4 of us just hung out" Em asked while I payed the bill.

"sure" they answered together. We got in our cars and drove over to my house. I found a bottle of vodka mom had been saving, and mixed it with some lemonade.

"I have never, anyone?" I thought this might be the best way, providing Aria and Spence asked the right questions. _I have never made out with my best friend._ Not exactly likely to be said by anyone.


	5. Drinks in the yard

_**Quite a long update for you since it took so long for chapter 4. I hope you like where this is going. Please keep reviewing, it means a lot. I also would like to know if you mind this going M rated? Thanks for all the feedback, tell me if you think I could improve in any way!**_

"Ermmm, I'm not too sure how 'I have never' works" Em said nervously.

"Oh, it's easy" Spencer butted in "Whoever's turn it is says 'I have never...' filling in the blank with something they've never done and if you have done it, you take a sip. Or more if you want" Emily smiled, I think she liked the sound of more if she wanted.

"Ok, I'll start" Aria laughed. We were sat in my backyard, since it was only 12:30pm, so the sun was out. "I have never, hmm, visited Quebec" Emily and Spencer took a mouthful.

"Ok, me next" Said Spence "I have never" she paused, eyeing Emily "Kissed a girl" she finished. Ok, thanks there Spencer, really throw me in the deep end. I wasn't even drunk yet, so this was hard. I looked at Emily, who was taking her sip. She was going to be unconscious by 1pm. She nudged my foot with hers. I sighed and took a sip.

"Hanna Marin, well I never" Said Aria, a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh, Em. Don't feel left out, you've had plenty of attention!" she winked. "Who?" I looked away "Tell me, Hanna!" I didn't reply, I was happy acting like a two year old. "Ok, Hanna. Before we leave we will know who you kissed. And we will know details. We won't leave till we do" She punched my arm and we all giggled.

"Ok, I guess it's my go then" I plucked up some courage, since this question could be about anything. "I have never" I thought about who had drunk yet. "Kissed a teacher" I stared at Aria to get her back. Then I saw Spencer drink too.

"Ian was a coach at school, that counts, right?" She was just looking for reasons to drink, I was surprised she hadn't used her mom as an excuse for kissing a girl. Spencer liked to get drunk. "Ok, last question of this round, Emily"

"I have never...played this game before" We all drank and laughed. "I guess that wasn't too bad. Can we make the questions a bit more variable though?" Emily didn't want to be drinking too much.

"Sure Em" I grabbed her hand and played with her fingers a little. We were sat in a circle on the grass, playing the game clockwise, because most people do, we played a few rounds of simple I have nevers-Holiday destinations, Grades, Trophys. And we were all sufficiently tipsy enough to drink to worse statements. Aria and Spencer looked at eachother. Ok, they were going to interrogate us.

"I have never, hmm, how should I say this? Shared a bed with someone before I kissed them" this was cruelly done by Spencer, but I think me and Em were both enjoying it a little as we took a mouthful at the same time.

"I have never kissed Emily" Aria said. Ok, they got me. Rather than drinking, I leaned across and pressed my lips to Emily's. Then drank. "Oh my god, you guys, is this serious or are you just messing with us?" She stared at me and Emily as though she could pull the answers from our brains.

"Ok, you're right. Me and Hanna, well, I guess we're girlfriends." I was so proud of Emily for saying it, because I wouldn't have been able too. "We are exclusive, right Hanna?" She squeezed my hand and all my blood rushed to my head.

"Yes." I kissed her again.

"Get a room, seriously" Spencer joked.

"We've got 2, thanks Spence but we only sleep in my room, even though the pipes in the other are fixed. You and Aria are welcome to borrow the spare if you like" I told her, hopefully she didn't take me seriously. Her and Aria laughed at each other, then we all broke down in hysterics. We went inside at around 6pm, it was getting cold and because of my east facing garden, the sun wasn't on us anymore. "Want to play truth or dare?" Aria asked. I was happy to play and I think Emily was too, but she was a happy drunk, so it was hard to tell. We went in the same order again.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Aria asked. Spencer asked for a dare. "Down this shot of vodka" She eyed her, waiting for her to take it.

"Oh come on!" Spencer was already drunk, I thought it was pointless her drinking more "I don't want my carpet getting puke on, besides, my mom will be home soon, we need to sober up a little" Shit...mom. "Actually guys, can me and Em talk to you about _us._" I thought we'd better straighten (pardon the pun) things out before she got back.

"Aww, Hanna! Spoil the fun why don't you? We didn't even get to dare you and Em" She nudged me then put her hand on my knee. "Sure. What do you want to talk about in particular?" That was more like Aria, I knew she's support us, but I wasn't so sure about Spencer.

"Well, it's kind of what I want to talk about, more than Hanna" Emily jumped in, before I could talk. She was more used to this, so I was relieved when she did. "I, well, I've had feelings for Hanna for a long time and I asked if we could keep it from Hanna's mom. Because I don't want her separating us, since it's taken us so long to be together" Tears sprang to my eyes. _She's had feelings for me for a while_, how did I miss it? I gripped her hand. "So, Spencer, I know you don't want more secrets, but I'd really appreciate if you could just keep it from Ms Marin" God, why is she so perfect? She knew exactly what to say. I was looking from Spencer to Emily. "Only for a little while. I want to know that we've got a good thing going"

"I get it guys, I should lay off. I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I know that as much as you" Spencer had got that right. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. However-Truth, Hanna. Were your lips sealed when you gave Em a good night kiss last night?" We all laughed. I looked at Emily, who, for the first time since she'd come out, looked incredible comfortable with who she was. I just wasn't sure about school but that didn't matter after next week because we had a week's vacation. I heard a car pull up outside and let go of Emily's hand. Mom had finished running errands. The girls looked around and noticed the empty bottle of vodka on the couch.

"Hanna, quick, go hide this in your room. I know you don't want your mom finding out" Spencer handed me the bottle. "I'll get Toby to get you some more, since I drank most of it" Spencer blushed and grabbed a DVD at random and set it playing to half way through to make it look like we'd simply spent the afternoon watching movies. It was The Dark Knight. Emily had followed me upstairs, but I only saw her when I turned around from my bed where I'd hidden the bottle under my pilllow. She planted a kiss on my lips and pushed me back onto my bed. _What if mom came in now?_

"I'm so proud of you Han" She said through her frantic breath as she ran her teeth over my lower lip, half biting it.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Emily. Wait till tonight" I managed to whisper as she grabbed my arms and pushed them back against my bed.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. But Hanna, we don't have to wait too long to tell your mom. I'd rather you came out to her rather than her seeing you kiss me. I just don't want to be separated from you, so the longer the better" I heard Aria and Spencer giggling downstairs as the door unlocked, me and Em got up and greeted my mom at the front door. We probably looked incredibly suspicious, but I told her we were simply finding another film from the bag Emily brought and decided that we'd just stick with one of our own. We went back to my living room and sat on the couch. Aria and Spencer eyed us suspiciously too. Aria pointed to her lips.

"Hanna, your lip gloss is kind of...messy" She burst out laughing. We all joined in. My mom wouldn't have seen it in the hall way since there was no lights on. "Me and Spence knew you'd be up to something. Do you realise how loud your bed creaks, Hanna?"she said in a hushed voice. I felt myself turn red. "Really, it's ok. You guys are pretty perfect together." From the day Em told me the truth about that picture of her and Maya, I knew that together we'd be perfect together. I just hadn't realised it.

"So, will you and Spencer cover for us if any rumors start? I'd rather people at school didn't know till mom knows" I'd heard mom go in the bathroom about 2 minutes ago, so she wouldn't hear us.

"Of course. But you know A is going to try and out you, right?" Spencer was right. We probably had the rest of the day, if that, before mom found out. "They'll probably make your mom walk in on you guys, or take a picture..." She trailed off; thinking of ways A would try and reveal what was going on.

"Spencer, you're right" Emily looked at her, eyes wide in realisation. I stared. _And probably drooled a little..eww, not romantic at all._ "Hanna, what do you think? Should we just tell her and risk separation, or wait for A to cause a scene?" I knew what I wanted, but I wanted to be with Emily for as long as I could. I thought it was time for Aria and Spencer to leave.

"You don't mind, right?" I asked after I'd suggested they leave soon. "It's just, I'd like to tell mom with as little influence as possible from other people. I want to know her real opinion." I reasoned with them. They nodded in agreement.

"Sure. SOS if anything happens, in terms of A" Aria said as she tapped her pocket with her phone in.

"Absolutely" Emily said. We all said goodbye and shared good-luck hugs. Aria and Spencer left and Emily and I returned to the living room and made out for all the time we had until we heard mom coming downstairs for her nightly glass of wine. When we heard her descending the stairs we sat up and tidied ourselves. She came into the living room. Me and Emily were holding hands, united, whether mom liked it or not. She sat on the arm chair across from us.

"How was your day, girls?" She asked as we put The Dark Knight on pause

"It was good, thank you _Ashley_, how about yours" Emily emphasised the fact that she now felt comfortable calling mom Ashley rather than Ms Marin and smiled politely.

"Very...stress free." She sighed. Mom preferred work days because it gave her left time to think about her thief of a daughter and her soon-to-be-remarried ex-husband. "But you two look like you're going to change that, did you want to talk?" She smiled at us both, but you could see her tense-preparing for the worst.

"Mom, me and Emily thought you should know that..." I wasn't sure what to say: _we're girlfriends; we have a crush on each other; Emily isn't the only lesbian in this house? _I went with the safest option. "We are in love" I practically spat out. She looked at us carefully.

_**I'll have the next update up in a couple of days. I'll do my homework after I've done my writing rather than the other way round ;)**_


	6. Explain

_**Sorry it's a short update, I've broken my right ring finger, which is strapped to my middle finger, so it's pretty hard to type. Therefore I'm going to make the next few already-written updates short so you can have more of them over the next few weeks while I slowly continue writing! **_

"Oh Hanna, you've found another guy already? But Caleb only left a couple weeks ago. And Emily, I already knew you have a girlfriend, how is Samara?" She had the wrong idea.

"Ms Marin, _Ashley_. What Hanna meant to say was that me and her, we are in love with...each other" Shesqueezed my hand tighter. "And we wanted to tell you before other people told you, so that we could have your honest opinion" Mom downed her full glass of wine in one go. She then let out a huge sigh. _Damn, this was going to be rough_

"Hanna, I respect you so much for telling me this. And Emily, you seem to have positively influenced us all a lot, but that does not mean I agree with your statement. You have been friends for a long time. Knowing Emily is gay probably just made you curious Hanna, how do you even know? Have you two...slept together, or whatever it is one might do as a lesbian couple?"

"Mom, we sleep in my bed together every night. This is no different except we'll share a good night kiss, rather than a good night peck on the cheek, we definitely won't rush this. And don't pretend you don't know how we'd do things, not that we have!" This wasn't going well.

"And, Ms Marin, I promise you we won't be doing anything under your roof. I am a guest here, and I do not want to push my luck" Emily appeared to be crying "I've just...had these feelings for Hanna for so long and I didn't want to ruin anything we might have..." Emily trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Hanna, you know I am an accepting person, you too Emily. I was very upset to hear from Hanna how your parents reacted. I would have been so proud of you. However, I really am not sure what to do about it, I can't pretend I'm not confused. Are you gay Hanna?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to label It, just because I love someone doesn't mean I should be treated differently, and I guess that's what I've been afraid of. This shouldn't change anything, it's not like I ever tell you which guys I like, so why should I suddenly start wanting to have conversations about the girl I like? Emily is the first girl I've been physically attracted to, I think. But I still see a lot of guys I have a crush on." I looked at Emily, hoping she wasn't offended, but she smiled at me. "I guess I'm Bi."

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me comfortably. No, this doesn't change my opinion of you, Hanna, you are my daughter and I know you aren't stupid. You're more sensible than me, I married your Dad without even considering we might not be good for each other, at least you and Emily have had so long to work this out. I would ask that you sleep in separate rooms, but before you were even together you slept in the same bed, so I'm not sure how much would change. Just out of interest, when did this relationship start?"

"Yesterday. So we haven't really held anything from you" She looked please, so this was going well.

"I am so proud of your honesty. I want you to feel comfortable in your home, both of you, so I suppose I can allow you to continue sharing a bed. I mean, let's face it-at least you won't get pregnant!" I could not believe she just said that. I don't think she could either. We all blushed and awkwardly laughed it off. We watched the end of the movie, said 'night' to mom and headed up to bed. She stared at me as I left the room with a sort of 'I'll be checking in' look on her face.

"Well, that went better than I could have imagined" Emily said with a huge grin on her face. "I haven't felt this free in a while" We both got changed and ready for bed which was pretty hard to do when all you can do is stare at the other person, let me tell you. There was a lot of awkward silence, but we just smiled at each other, or kissed as we walked past each other. When we were both done cleaning our teeth and getting changed I threw myself onto my bed, forgetting there was a vodka bottle under my pillow. I heard my head hit the glass hard then blacked out.

"Hanna, are you ok? Han, answer me, please" I looked up, Emily was sat over me with that frantic look on her face. "_Damn_, how drunk were you?"

"Drunk enough for that not to hurt! How long was I out?"

"About 30 seconds-you've probably got concussion! You need to see a doctor, we should take you to a hospital, or at least..." I put my finger on her lips to stop her talking. She looked worried. I laughed then lifted my head to kiss her. She pulled the bottle from under the pillow and threw it into her bag of laundry then lifted the blanket over us and kissed my head where I hit it, she worked her way down to the base of my neck, stopping and resting her lips on my pulse point for a moment. She turned her head to face me and wrapped her left arm around my waist. We both fell asleep instantly.

_**Thanks for all the reviews from the last 2 chapters, I'm glad to see you don't mind this going M rated, although you have a couple of chapters to wait for that! Please give me anything constructive. Shayleychillin-your reviews are pretty helpful, as are PLL Luver and nats11. Thanks again guys :)**_


	7. Coffee and cake

_**Ok, maybe I didn't update as quickly as I said I would-sorry! On the positive side my broken finger is healing pretty quickly, it should be back to good by next week so I can keep writing :)**_

_**Enjoy & review**_

"Morning, beautiful" I said to Emily when my alarm went off at 7am. Emily sat up and turned to me

"_You_ are the beautiful one." she whispered in my ear. We both lit up when we realised that today we didn't have to hide. "How's your head?" she asked, giving me a soft smile

"It's been better" I replied, sighing. "So, are we just going to keep walking over to each other's lockers and having hot make out sessions, or is there a more subtle way of coming out and making our relationship official?" Emily pursed her lips, ready with a suggestion then shook her head in defeat. "Making out it is." I winked at her.

"I'm not going to complain" she gave me a peck on the lips then gathered her things to shower. I saw mom walk past my door.

"Good morning, Mom" I shouted to show I was aware of her presence as she went down the stairs. I heard her stop so it was no surprise when she appeared at my door.

"Are you decent?" she asked

"Of course, Em is in the shower, come in" I told her. I couldn't hide how happy I was. Mom knew it. She came and sat on my bed

"Are you sure you're comfortable with kids at school knowing?" She was playing the 'I only want what's best for you' card.

"Of course. Me and Emily are so happy right now, we want people to see that too" But she had a point, did I really not want to wait a week for our break so we could work this out? Then again, what was there to work out?

"As long as she isn't pressuring you. I can see how happy you are, it's beautiful to see you happy again honey" She gave me a quick smile then glanced at her watch "I'd better go to work, text me what you and Emily want for dinner" She left, closing my door behind her. I went into my bathroom where Emily was just finishing her shower.

"Aww man, I missed my chance" I stuck my tongue out at her then kissed her on the cheek. "Mind if I hop in?" I said, as she turned the shower off.

"Sure, but I'm done." We kissed for a few seconds, till Em pulled away and bit her lip. "Don't take too long" She said as she left the room. I was out of the shower as soon as I was clean, I was only just putting my towel on as I walked back into my room. Then I noticed mom by the door. I wrapped myself up as quickly as my arms would let me.

"Oh, Hanna. Please no nudity! I just wanted to know if you want a ride to school, we can stop and get a coffee since I just remembered with everything I did yesterday I have about an hour till I need to be at work" Mom really wanted to makes us comfortable, she just seemed to be trying too hard. I accepted the offer though, since we don't talk often enough.

"Give us, what, fifteen minutes?" She nodded and left.

"That's so sweet of her" Emily smiled "By the way, she was by the door when I'd been in the bathroom at the same time as you." We had promised her nothing would happen under this roof but we do have a back yard and cars, me and Emily had joked about it when Caleb wasn't allowed in my room with the door shut. "Do you think she thought?" Emily cut her sentence short as she turned red.

"Em, come on. I love you, she can see that, but I don't think she would jump straight to that conclusion. She knows we're sensible and not rushing into anything" But I _really _wouldn't mind.

"Ok, Hanna. I love you too, but you obviously realise I don't want to risk anything at the moment. Especially when my mom is just a phone call away from dragging my ass to Texas" We got dressed, joking about our worst cover up stories. Emily told me about all the times her and Maya were 'studying'; the only thing they studied was the inside of each other's mouths. Then we talked about Caleb and I's camping trip. Emily looked at me afterwards and said

"Hey, I just realised, we haven't even had our first date yet" Emily half smiled at me, then looked confused. "Tell me, where do we go on a first day when we've been best friends all this time?" We both laughed.

"I have no clue, but it has to be perfect"

"As long as you're there, for me, it will be perfect" she told me, I kissed her and took her hand to walk down stairs. "Hey, mom. Do you know any good restaurants in the city?" Obviously a nice clichéd dinner and a movie would be out of the question, but dinner is a start.

"There's a new Italian, I'm not sure what it's called. It's opposite the theatre. A band is playing at the theatre tomorrow too. One of my colleagues is trying to sell his tickets to their one-off acoustic set. I could get them for you today, I think you like them, I've heard them mentioned by you"

"Who!" I shouted at her

"VersaEmerge" She said

"Oh, that would be perfect. I love those two! I wish they'd kept Chris as a drummer though, he was pretty cute" I looked at Emily who seemed just as excited. "Dinner and a concert it is" I said to her and kissed her quickly while mom was rummaging in her bag.

"Oh, please, don't mind me." She looked up at us both "How am I supposed to think you're comfortable when you think you have to keep sneaking a kiss? It's like you're breaking the law. Speaking of which, Hanna, where exactly did my vodka go?" She folded her arms and stared at me.

"Ok, so we might have had a little bit to drink yesterday" I admitted.

"Hanna, there was a whole bottle here." She wasn't going to give up

"Ashley, it was my fault. I suggested that a bit of alcohol might make Hanna less self conscious when it came to, well, coming out" Emily tried to reason with her

"Emily, I thought I could trust you, you've always been the sensible one. What happened?" Oh, great. Spencer was _so _dead.

"Mom, I was the one who drank it...not all of it. We shared it with Aria and Spencer"

"Who then _drove_ _home_?" She looked shocked, as though I'd tried to kill them. I mulled it over.

"Ok, so I may or may not have told them to leave...but they would have sobered up by then" _shit, shit, shit._ Spencer's mom would kill me. Then again Spencer chose to drink more than everyone else.

"Well, as long as Veronica doesn't find out" she gave me a cheeky smile. Mom had always encouraged me to tell the truth and it seemed to make our relationship easier. "So, Starbucks?" She asked as we left the house

"Sure, that ok with you Em?" I asked as we buckled up in the back seats together

"Sounds great" She did her half smile that she always displayed when there was something else on her mind.

"What's up Emily" I looked into her eyes, giving her a reassuring squeeze of her hand

"I got another message from A" she whispered to me.

"oh, great. What does the bitch want now?" I glanced at mom in the front seat who had a carefree look on her face. Emily pulled her phone from her pocket

_Hey Em, you know she just wants practice for when Caleb gets back. With that hair it wouldn't surprise me if he is a she –A_

"Seriously Emily, ignore it, there is nothing she could say that would change this" I looked into those beautiful dark eyes and took her other hand "Us" I said then kissed her.

"I love you" she said as she pulled away. I saw mom wipe her face as though she was crying. Wow, embarrassing.

"I love you too" I said before mom stopped the car just down the block from Starbucks and turned around to face us.

"What do you girls want; I'll go get it while you get us a table" she smiled at us

"I'll have a skinny latte and a very berry coffee cake, how about you, Em?"

"A caramel frappuccino and glazed doughnut please" she said shyly as we left the car.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second" She walked inside while we grabbed the nearest table.

"She really is putting so much effort into this, I just wish I could thank her some other way" Emily looked at the door and decided to pull her purse out "I'll start with paying for breakfast"

"God, Emily. You don't get it, do you? She wants you to feel comfortable, she wants everyone feeling like they can live under our roof, which is your roof too, and not cause any problems, please let her pay." I told her and grabbed her hand "Please relax, it's tearing me up seeing you like this, as though we still have the watchful eye of your mother, constantly judging us. I love you, nothing anyone can do or say will change that, and I just need you to understand that my mom loves you like a daughter, too." I rubbed the palm of her hand with my thumb. Mom had said when I asked if Emily could move in with us that she already felt like Emily is her daughter and the amount the girls hang out at my place makes it seem like she lived with us already. Mom walked out of the store with our food and drinks. Emily tried to let go of my hand but I didn't allow it.

"There you are" she said as she handed us the tray. "That's what I like to see" she glanced at our hands and I gave Emily's as a sort of 'told you so'. Mom sat down and shared out the food, drinks, plates and forks. "Emily, I got a call from your mom last night after you girls went to bed, she says she'll be in town this weekend to visit you" I shot Emily a look that could only be described as panic. "She says she wants to meet Samara. I didn't explain what went on, I thought you would do that" She glanced across at both of us with a gentle sort of look on her face "If you think that _this_ might give Mrs Fields and excuse to take Emily to Texas then I will gladly cover up for you" She gave us a sly smile and took a mouthful of her coffee.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind?" Emily asked. She really needed to start learning what was an offer and what was a question.

"Emily, please. I love how much you've changed here. I could see you were scared when you moved in and that was something I really hoped would improve. You just need time and I understand, I don't want your mom taking you away if it just makes it hard for you to adjust again." Emily had a tear in her eye, I gave her a nudge with my foot and smiled at her hoping she could see where mom was coming from

"Thank you so much. For this, for everything." she said and finished up her frappuccino.

"No worries. Hanna, this is beautiful. Please don't rush into anything, I couldn't stand seeing you two fall out" She said whilst looking from me to Emily. I really believed she wanted this to work just as much as me and Em. We finished our breakfast and got back in the car.

"We'll probably hang out at Spencer's tonight since her parents are going to the country club" I told mom as we left the car "Text me if you can get those tickets?"

"Sure" she said as I shut the door.


	8. Out at school

**_Quite a short update but i just wanted to publish this and get onto writing some M stuff, so you don't have long to wait. Plus my broken finger is pretty much fixed, so expect the chapters to be fairly long._**

**_Thanks again for all the positive reviews, please review this chapter and enjoy :)_**

We walked to the front of school where we saw Spencer and Aria, I took Emily's hand and walked up to them

"So, how'd it go?" Aria asked, looking at our hands

"It was pretty perfect" Emily said then let out a little laugh

"Yep, mom's even willing to cover for us when Pam visits this weekend" I told them, and we all laughed

"Oh, great timing from your mother there, Em. That's amazing anyway, guys! We'll have to give you a name, like Brangelina" I knew Aria would be happy for us, but Spencer was unusually quiet. "Spence, isn't it great? What should we call them?" Aria asked her, but she seemed completely unaware of our conversation. She was looking towards school, but not concentrating on anything.

"Earth to Spencer Hastings" I said and waved a hand in front of her face.

She still didn't make eye contact. She opened her mouth but looked ashamed to speak, finally she said "I'm just worried. Why is A being so easy on you two?" She blurted out.

"Spencer, why does it matter? Nothing will break us anyway. You need to relax a little, we can talk about it tonight, just keep it out of school" I told her, resting my hand on her shoulder

"Tonight?" She must have forgotten our arrangement

"yeah, you said your parents and Melissa are at the club?" I thought it had just slipped her mind.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, sure come over" She finally remembered. "I already got Toby to get some more Vodka for you. I'm sorry for being so paranoid" she said then started to walk towards class.

"So, how are you going to come out, Hanna?" I stopped and looked at Aria, then turned to Emily and kissed her with everything I had.

"Was that clear enough?" I asked Aria, then noticed some of the jocks pointing at us, then heard a wolf-whistle. I instantly knew where it had come from-Sean. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"Whoa, you had balls after all" He said as his friends began laughing at him.

"I guess one of us had to grow a pair after all, _you_ were too worried about daddy's opinion to have sex." This caused more laughter.

"Nice, Hanna" Spencer said. We walked through the hallway to class and I felt pretty invincible.

As I joined the girls at lunch I heard rumors and whispers throughout the cafeteria, but nothing too hurtful. There was the 'I heard they don't do much _sleeping_ at sleepovers' and 'It wouldn't surprise me if Fields is blackmailing her so she can tap that. _I'd_ tap that' from one of the girls on Spencer's field hockey team. It all boosted my confidence if I'm honest.

"Hey, Hanna. I heard someone saying Sean knew you were gay when you were dating. What's up with that?" Aria asked as I sat opposite her.

"I don't know. Once or twice I commented on actresses looking sexy, when we watched Black Swan together I guess I probably seemed a little turned on by _that scene,_ but I never told him I like girls. I didn't even realise I like girls" I gave her a potent look that stopped Aria from asking questions.

"Sorry. You guys are so cute together" She said as Emily came to sit next to me. Spencer was staring intensely at her salad. "Spence, are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep a little? I can give Hanna and Emily a ride over after school?"

"No, I'm better here, you guys can distract me" Spencer replied. She tucked into her salad rather than staring at it.

"So, heard any rumors yet?" I asked them.

"Only the ones about what goes on at our sleepovers" Emily laughed.

"Well, you know, I did find sleepovers pretty hard to manage. But I guess I have good self control" I winked at Emily. "But our endless sleepover is just getting started" They all giggled.

"I thought for a change we could hang out in the barn tonight" Spencer told us

"Yeah, as long as Melissa doesn't mind then that should be fun. But I thought Melissa would have every object marked out and perfectly placed so she could tell if anyone had been in."

"Do you really think I'm going to ask her permission?" Spencer looked perplexed, like we missed the point.

"Oh, look at you being all rebellious" I gave her a cheeky wink "Toby's really having a good influence on you, Miss Perfect" We all chuckled. The rest of the school day went pretty quickly. There was nothing much said when I walked over to Emily's locker after her swim meet, slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. I tucked a strand of her glossy dark hair behind her ear, leaned in and teasingly kissed her quickly. She gave me puppy-dog eyes, asking for more. "There's more where that came from later" I said, releasing her from my trap. "But right now we've got to go meet Spence and Aria in the _library_" I put on a goofy British accent and rolled my eyes. Emily giggled.

"Do you even know where the library is?" She mocked me

"I can read signs"

"Oh, so you can read now? I _am_ impressed" She teased again

I scowled at her "Yeah, I got bored of looking at pictures in Seventeen so I learnt what the little squiggles around them meant" I laughed, because that wasn't far from the truth. "Suppose you can get changed now" I said "I've had enough of your ridicule. But you do look hot in that swim suit" I looked up and down her and she blushed.

"If you don't mind, I've just got to speak to my coach about my time, why don't you go find the others while you wait?" She suggested. I honestly just wanted to stay with her, but I didn't want to feel like a pest. I walked out of the locker room grinning like an idiot.

"Somebody's happy" Spencer noted as I walked into the library

"What's got you beaming so much?" Aria asked

"Let's just say today has been the start of something better than I ever thought I could ask for" I kept the smile on my face. Aria and Spencer looked at each other with a 'this is perfect' kind of face. "I know it's corny but I really feel so free. I didn't even realise I felt this way and now it's all happening at once and nothing can hurt us. It's just so right" I felt someone's hands around my waist, I turned around to see Emily, who planted a kiss on my lips, I responded with power but pulled away when I remembered we were in public. I turned back around to face Spencer and Aria. "Shall we leave?" I looked at them both, hinting that I wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere more private. But the only thing I wanted was Emily. _Alone_


	9. Spencer's Barn

_**I am so so sorry it took this long (this is one of the longest chapters I've written though!) I was having a major writers block, then I was deliberating over when to turn this M-for those intuitive ones of you, you'll see this is now M, so I'll shut up and let you read. (this was my first go at writing a sex scene, I'm sorry if it sucks)**_

_**As usual, please review, it makes this so much easier! **_

As we arrived at Spencer's I got a text from my mom

Mom_: Still want those tickets? X_

You:_ Of course! I'll pay you back. Xo_

"Hey, Em, mom's got the tickets for tomorrow" I told her as we walked through the door.

"Does that mean I have to wait till at least tomorrow to have a little fun with you? I'm not one to take my girl to bed after the first date, but tomorrow seems so long away." She pouted

"Oh, please. I am _not_ waiting that long" I mumbled into her neck as we leaned against Spencer's kitchen counter while Aria and Spencer dropped their bags upstairs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested them on the small of her back. She put her arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. "Hanna, do you think we could" Emily stopped when Spencer arrived in the kitchen, I separated my hands and pulled away from Emily's embrace.

"Guys, my room is free if you want it, or we could stay here while we go to the barn" Spencer said, winking at us.

"God, I am so jealous of you two. I mean look at you, not a care in the world. I wish it was so easy for me and Ezra" Aria laughed as she walked into the kitchen

"Well, it's only easy until this weekend, _somebody's_ parents decided to visit" I said, lightly elbowing Emily in the ribs.

"Hey, if I had it my way they wouldn't be visiting" She snapped

"And they expect to meet the _old_ girlfriend" I finished, grabbing Emily's hand so she didn't think I was mad.

"Oh, _that's_ awkward" Aria sighed, grabbing an apple from the Hastings' fruit bowl.

"Tell me about it, I don't really know where they're planning on staying. If they even think about staying at Hanna's someone will have to hold me back. I love my mom, but she's so controlling. She'll get here and ask to see my latest essays, demand videos from swim meets" Emily looked like she was going to continue but I planted a kiss on her lips before she could.

"Relax, Em. We'll figure something out. Besides, if they need the spare room they're giving us an excuse to share a bed" I giggled, twisting my fingers in the edge of her shirt.

The girls and I passed time making Lasagne and apple pie. It was around 6 by the time we'd finished eating, Aria and Spencer kept looking at each other and giggling throughout the evening and I'd had enough.

"Ok, what is with you guys?" I snapped.

"Nothing, we just noticed something" Aria and Spencer burst into laughter

"What?" Me and Emily both shouted

"You two are perfect" Spencer tried to cover.

"No, really. What is it?" Emily had had enough too.

"Ok, well we were thinking about your names, you know like brangelina, and we came up with Hamily. Aria said it sounded like some kind of coupon for ham, or a butcher's or something. It was just funny at the time." Spencer said, trying to make it sound like they hadn't made fun of us all day.

"Oh, well that's _so_ funny" Emily yawned.

"Sorry, sorry, we decided Hanily would be better anyway" Aria said as she finished giggling.

"Hanily it is" I eyed Emily who gave one quick nod in agreement.

Emily turned to me and whispered "There's one thing I want if we're going to be separated by my mom" as she pulled me closer to her

"Anything" I told her

"I want my first time to be with you" She told me, without hesitation as tears began to fill her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you and Maya didn't? That night when we got her here?" Spencer butted in, I didn't want to upset her but I genuinely believed her and Maya had gone further than she'd let me and the others believe.

"No, it just didn't feel right. I was still confused about a few things and I didn't want to bring anything physical into it because I knew that would completely screw me up"

"Damn, after all that effort?" Aria teased, Emily frowned

"Aria, don't pressure her" I scolded "Well I promise, I will be your first" She pulled me into a tight embrace. She held my hand and pulled it up to her face where she let it rest on my cheek with hers.

"There is nothing more I want other than to know you will never forget the times we have shared, even if I have to leave for Texas on Saturday when my mom decides to visit" she growled at the thought of her mother's untimely trip.

"How could I ever forget you, Emily Fields? You are my soul mate" I didn't care how clichéd it sounded. "But can we at least have our first date?" I laughed.

"Well I'm going to tell you guys what I think, I'm pretty sure you've already had about 10 movie dates together that you just didn't realise were dates, for example when me and Aria bailed on every Twilight movie, It wasn't because we don't like vampires, it's because you guys always seemed to enjoy giggling all the way through movies and talking about your favorite actors and little things like that." Spencer smiled endearingly

"Not that we wanted to set you guys up or anything, I mean it's not like we knew you two had a crush on each other" Aria laughed.

"Besides the fact Emily always seemed eager to have alone time with you" Spencer let a mischievous smile cross her lips again.

"You mean you knew?" Emily seemed exasperated by Spencer's capability of somehow seeing things other people couldn't.

"Oh come on Em, I'm pretty sure the whole school thought you'd get together eventually!" Aria laughed as Emily let out a sigh

"So, you guys, want to move on through to the barn while I clear this place up?" Spencer asked

"Sure" we answered and wandered through the Hastings' garden to what may as well be Melissa's home. Aria fumbled for the key in the potted plant as Emily moved in to rest her head at the crook of my neck

"You tired, honey?" I asked her

"If it means you'll take me to bed quicker then sure, I'm tired" She laughed

"Emily, if you want to go home just tell me" I told her

"No, I want to be here with my friends, and my girlfriend" She answered. We walked through the door and Emily threw herself on to the couch, pulling me down with her. I ended up half sitting on her knee, I pushed myself off and sat next to her, putting an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in for a kiss. Her breathing was jagged; it made the kiss much more vigorous. Spencer came through the door and whispered something to Aria who then laughed.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Spencer offered.

"No, definitely not. My mum went crazy when I got home last night" Aria told us

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys. I probably shouldn't have offered Vodka yesterday"

"But it did help us to tell you guys so what was the harm?" Emily laughed as we sat up on the couch together. She hitched my leg across her thigh and draped her arm over my shoulder.

"Guys really, there is a completely free house for you to use, or you could stay here while me and Aria leave" Spencer raised an eyebrow, seeing we couldn't keep our hands off each other, Emily continued pulling me closer "Or you could just make this really awkward."

"Yeah, guys please can you just have sex already?" Aria blurted out.

"Hey, hey, hey some of us still have our virtue. Well, one of us, but still, let's not force her into anything." I patted Emily on the shoulder

"Whoa, I don't need your patronisation. I would quite happily do Hanna, here and now, if I didn't think A would somehow send a picture to my mother." Emily sniggered.

"Well Aria and I can try and solve anything A throws your way" Spencer said.

"Spencer, why are you so desperate for us to get it on?" I asked

"Because I think you guys are amazing together and it's so obvious how much you want each other, I mean look where Em's hand is" She pointed, Emily had her Left hand resting on my inner thigh while the other was wrapped round my waist, resting on my right hip. Emily let out a nervous giggle, I then chuckled too. She began to move her hands, but I held them in place with my own.

"Spencer, hey, could you help me with some math homework?" Aria hinted, lightly elbowing the tall girl in the stomach" Spencer nodded and told us to text her if we get lonely.

"So, this is nice of them" I said to Emily as I saw Spencer and Aria cross the yard

"Do you think they were telling us about those movie dates so we'd think it was acceptable to have sex?" Emily asked

"I don't know, but whether we've dated or not, I am not passing up this opportunity if you aren't."

"Hanna, I want you so badly" She said as she slowly lowered her hand from my hip towards the edge of my skirt

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure" She cut me off with a sudden kiss on my neck, I let out a low moan as she kissed her way up my jaw line and under my ear. I turned to stop the teasing and planted a kiss on her lips, she allowed instant access for my tongue and I heard her moan quietly. I pulled myself over and turned until I was straddling Emily's hips, she pulled back from the kiss to look at the situation she now found herself in. I saw the desire in her eyes and leaned in to continue the passionate kiss. I bit at her lower lip and worked my way down her neck, biting at her pulse point. She moaned again, it sent a shiver down to my core and Emily knew. I reached my hands for the edge of her shirt and slowly pulled it upwards, she did the same to me and we parted briefly to lift the shirts off, our lips separating for only a fraction of a second. I breathing became more and more frantic as we tried desperately to stay on the couch while finding a position that would work for us both. I pointed to Emily's pants

"Off" I demanded. She laughed, bit her lip, and undid the button and zipper of her jeans, revealing an almost transparent pair of pants I could swear I'd never seen her buy or wear

"I like these, it's a shame they're going to get ruined" I teased, trailing a finger over the edge of the material as I dragged her jeans off of her toned thighs, leaving her feet to work them off at the bottom of her legs. I pulled away, taking in every inch of Emily I could see. I'd seen her naked before, but it had never been so close, so intimate. I could feel myself becoming wetter just looking at her, finally she took my hand and trailed it up her stomach

"Please, Han" She moaned as I circled my index finger over her tight stomach

"What do you want, Emily?" I growled

"I, I want you in me" She whimpered as my hand circled lower, just as I got to the edge of the material again I reached back up and roughly took her bra-clad breasts in my hands, daring her to make a sound. "Take it off" She ordered. I reached around her back as she arched for assistance and unhooked the lilac material, she threw it off and I resumed my position, cupping her breasts and flicking her hard nipples

"Much better" I whispered into her mouth. I gradually lowered my way down her neck until I reached her chest and swapped my left hand for my mouth, I heard a moan escape Emily's lips and I knew whatever I was doing was right.

"Emily, I don't really know what, well, how you want me" I admitted.

"Do what feels natural, I don't really know either" She blushed. I swapped to her right breast, brushing my tongue repeatedly over every inch of her breast. I began my descent and grew more nervous, what if I couldn't make her come? What if her first time just wasn't right? Questions were running through my head, but instincts took over and I took the lace material from between her legs and slowly pulled it down to her knees, leaving it to fall further down as I pushed her knees upwards and out, revealing her wet center

"Wow, Em if I had any idea just how much you wanted me I would have done this sooner" I just about gasped, in awe of her body. She trembled from the proximity of my breath and I could feel her muscles contract under my touch as I slowly guided my hand up her thigh, closer to her than ever before. I quickly moved back up to her mouth, roughly kissed her and before either of us had any time to react I moved back down her body and slipped my tongue inside her. I wrapped my hands round her thighs to control her movements and pulled her closer to me.

"Han" she moaned, I quickly removed my tongue and went back to kissing her, she tasted herself on my lips and sighed longingly, desperately for me to finish what we had begun, without a word I slipped a finger inside her, slowly pulsing in and out. "harder, Hanna...please" she moaned into my mouth, I stuck another finger in and moved more vigorously in and out, deepening with each movement. I moved my head back toward her center and licked her clit once, feeling her shiver. she let out a low, throaty moan again, I sucked on her hard clit and continued pulsing in and out, I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers and knew she was on the edge, I shifted back up to her mouth when I heard her breath become more and more uneven "I'm going...to...oh my god, Hanna" she yelled into my mouth as she climaxed around my fingers. I continued the movements until her breathing seemed to resume an even pace. "That was amazing" she said as I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked at them. Emily moved her hands, pulled me towards her and caught me in a rough kiss, I knew she could taste herself on my tongue and I saw a fire burning in her eyes. "How did you know what to do?" She looked completely tranquil and I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me-my girlfriend was lying under me, having just told me we had amazing sex and I didn't have a single regret. The only thing bothering me was the burn in my center, and Emily knew it. I lay on top of her, face down in her hair as she kissed me neck she gradually lowered her hands down my back, massaging circles. She got to my sparse underwear and left her hands on either side of my thighs, knowing it was only a matter of time till begged her.

"This is so different from anything I did with Caleb" I told her, hoping it would prove to her she couldn't go wrong.

"What if it isn't as good?" She asked shyly. I laughed but saw the worry in her eyes

"Em, Caleb didn't really care about how I felt, he just seemed to want a physical side to us. We, however, didn't even need this to keep us strong. If you go with what feels natural you'll work out what is right for both of us, but please, I need you to rip these off of me, right now" I told her, but just as it seemed I was going to get the release I needed my phone began to ring. "Should i?" I asked Em and she looked at my phone

"It's Spencer" she said, picking my phone up from the floor.

"She obviously knows what we're doing, I guess I should answer" I said, sliding the unlock bar across my cell's screen

"Spencer" I answered

"Are you" she paused, but I could hear her laugh "panting?" she asked

"Shut up"

"Oh my, you actually" she paused again "I mean, I knew you wanted to but in my barn? Really?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She knew exactly what would happen, she seemed as though she wanted it to happen

"Yeah, but we aren't really" I wasn't sure what to tell her. _We want more time? _"done yet" I croaked.

"oh, so you mean me and Aria shouldn't be crossing the yard right now?" she teased

"No, spencer!" I yelled down the phone

"whoa, i was joking, but you should probably get dressed since my parents are on their way home, but I think I can tell, from your stress levels, who isn't _done_ yet" I could picture her smirking to Aria.

"ok, give us 5 minutes and some spare underwear" I laughed

"oh my god Hanna, are you serious? Ok, we'll be there in 5"

"bye" I told her and ended the call. "Get dressed" I said to Emily, who was looking quite adamant that she return the favour to me

"but, don't you want me to?" She asked shyly

"Of course I do, but Spencer's parents are on their way home"

"Oh, how considerate of them" She sighed, staring at her clothes from the floor, she then gave a pouty look at the pile "you, Miss Marin, owe me some new lingerie" she said, giving me a sly look.

"Oh, yeah I do" I laughed "we can go get some sexy little numbers from the mall now that they're going to get torn off every now and then." We got dressed and made the couch look a bit less ruffled. Finally Spencer and Aria knocked on the door to the barn.

"Come in" Emily told them, but Spencer was already half way through the door

"You guys having fun?" I teased

"We were until Spencer's parents decided to come home" I said

"I never actually said you have to stop, I merely suggested you should get dressed" Spencer told us.

"Are you serious" Emily looked exasperated.

"I thought you said Han was the one who..." Aria half whispered to Spencer, but I knew what she meant, she was insinuating that Emily was sexually frustrated.

"Well then, I guess we should go so we can find somewhere to finish what we started" I gave Spencer a look, she knew I wasn't joking.

"You guys have fun now" Aria laughed as we collected our stuff and walked to the door of Spencer's barn.

"Bye" I told them.

"God Han, go have sex with your girl" Aria replied while we went out the door.

"Hanna" Emily stopped to look at me as we reached my front door "Tonight was amazing" She said, pausing after each syllable. "I'm sorry I couldn't return the, umm, favor" She gave me a half glance, I'd known Emily so long that I knew exactly what that look meant, it was her 'you know I would have done anything for you' look. She often gave it to me when we got detention for talking, passing notes and texting in class, it was a look of apology, and I loved it. I made me feel like I had Emily right where I wanted her. And right now_, I knew exactly where I wanted her_.

_**I've always thought Spencer's barn would be an excellent venue, so I thought that should be where I set this, Fender18 (a very talented Spemily author) beat me to it though! Again, I'm sorry about how long this took, I promise I'll start on chapter 10 right now! Thanks for reading :)**_


	10. In return

Chapter 3

_**Sorry about posting chapter 9 twice, I saw there were a couple mistakes so I tried to replace it and my laptop froze and it was all a big mess, so here's another fairly long chapter. There's a little bit of a twist, but I don't know if I want to make it too big. Please review, knowing y'all enjoy it makes me smile every time I read them.**_

"We're home" I called as we arrived back at my place, we walked into the kitchen where there was a note on the counter

_Gone for drinks with Ella and Veronica, back around 10_

_I trust you two _

_~Mom_

"How about we head up to bed?" I said into the crook of Emily's neck once I'd turned to her and seen she'd read the note.

"What time is it?" She asked into my hair. I looked up to find the clock

"Nine fifteen" I told her. "I don't want to rush you, but if you don't take me to bed right now, I think I might have to do it myself" I growled into her ear, I felt a smirk cross her lips

"Last one up the stairs has to" she paused to think of a punishment "Screw it, I'm happy to walk behind you" She laughed. We practically ran up to my room but all the fun stopped when we entered my room.

Caleb was perched on the end of my bed.

"Hello Hanna" He said in his low, husky voice.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I asked, I wasn't sure whether to slap him, hug him, or just tell him to leave

"Well, I think I can tell what's going on here" A disgusted look seemed to make it's way across his face

"Caleb, I know we didn't actually split up, but when you left I thought you wouldn't come back" I confessed, I wasn't sure of Emily's reaction, but she whispered to me

"I'm just going to get out of here" and left my room. I walked over to my bed and pointed Caleb to the door

"Get out, you can't just sneak up like this, it's not fair"

"I wouldn't have found out about the two of you being together, ever, If I had told you I'm coming back, would I?

"No, maybe, I'm not sure. But like I said, you weren't supposed to come back. Caleb, Emily is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I know I said that you were, but I've finally realised that this is what I want. It's who I am, and if you don't like it I guess we can't even be friends. Everyone else has accepted me" He stood up and turned to me, putting a finger on my lips

"Hanna, of course I accept you, if this is what you want, who am I to stop you? You could have stopped me going to Cali, but you knew that that was what I needed. If Emily is what you need, I'm not going to stand in your way" He pulled me in for a familiar tight hug, and I began to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears, it was just how easily this had gone. I never would have thought Caleb would be the one to make me realise Emily is the person I do want to be with forever.

"I promise I will love you, no matter who you are. And I'm always here for you." He told me, resting his chin on top of my head. I heard Emily arrive back at my bedroom door. Caleb let go of me and turned to her "Emily, thank you for taking care of Hanna better than I could. You guys, well I've got to admit, you make a pretty cute couple" He chuckled as Emily walked to me and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm here for both of you, and if you need anything, just call." He walked towards my bedroom door. "I love you, Hanna" He said, then turned and left.

"Well, that was" I paused "Unexpected"

"But totally sweet" Emily added as we heard the front door shut.

"I suppose, but now it just seems completely inappropriate for you to fuck me" I laughed

"Does it, when I do this?" She asked while reaching her hands under my shirt to undo my bra

"No, definitely not" I replied. We practically picked right up where we'd left off, except I could breathe in a steady rhythm, but that didn't last long.

She pulled me in for a rough kiss, smiling briefly as our lips met. Her hands lifted at my shirt so I separated from her temporarily in order to get the shirt over my head. "We need to get rid of these" I said into her mouth as we fell onto my bed. Before I knew what was happening we were completely naked on my bed, Emily straddling my hips in complete control. Her hands were on each side of my waist and the way she wouldn't allow me to move was just turning me on even more. I was becoming more aware of the burning that only Emily could cure, but she was too busy just staring at me.

"You are so beautiful" She said, her eyes wide.

"That's great, but that's usually the kind of thing you say after sex" I smiled at her. "now please, this is becoming" I gasped as she quickly bit at my right nipple before I had any chance to finish my sentence "unbearable" I moaned, her hands were tracing both my sides, her fingers tracing patterns as they got closer to my core. She nipped and sucked and licked at my nipple then swapped to the other, all the time teasing me with her hands on my thighs. "Em, please"

"Please what, Hanna?"

"Fuck me, now" I begged her. Within a millisecond of me finishing my sentence a finger was inside me, she curled it in just the right place and it was the best thing I'd ever felt. Her hands were so gentle when they weren't in me, but now they were stronger than ever. She slid a second finger in, and rubbed at my clit with her thumb. I could feel myself on the edge and considering she'd never done this before, she knew exactly how to tease a girl. She stopped her pulsing immediately and put her fingers to her mouth, licking the wetness from them, she smiled as she removed them then leaned down to kiss me, as she leaned she pushed her thigh up between my legs and I jolted from the contact. I tried to find some friction but it wasn't enough, every time I tried getting closer Emily pulled her leg further away.

"You don't get to do it yourself" She growled in my ear. Then instantly her fingers were back inside me, harder and harder. Suddenly she was licking at my clit, it was pure bliss. Her tongue and fingers seemed to work together and I was on the edge

"Oh my god, Em" I moaned, my walls began to contract around her fingers and she kept working them until my orgasm was over. She licked the length of my center then threw herself on to her back next to me, her forehead covered in beads of sweat. She kissed me and I could taste myself on her tongue, it wasn't what I expected, there was a strange sweetness to it, but Emily always tasted delicious so it was no surprise really. She wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me onto my side. She appeared to be absorbing everything that had happened tonight. "Considering you've never done that before, you were damn good." I told her, she laughed then looked at me, I was dazzled by those eyes and every thought I'd had was gone

"Well, I guess you taught me pretty well earlier" She winked. She leaned in to kiss me again, biting at my bottom lip. I could feel her smile but I didn't know why, but it made me smile too. "I love you" She whispered into my mouth.

"I love you" I told her back. "I think we should probably get some sleep, we'll be out pretty late at Versa tomorrow" She nodded and lifted herself from the bed. She bent down, deliberately in my view, to pick up her pyjamas. "Do you have to tease me so much, Emily?" I asked

"It's not my fault you're staring" She said, standing up straight and lifting a tight tank top over her head. She then slowly put on her shorts and turned around.

"my mom'll be home soon" I told her matter-of-factly. "Do you think she'll be able to tell?" I laughed

"Maybe if we go to sleep now it'll look like nothing happened" Emily smiled her enchanting smile. I just nodded like an idiot. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked back towards the bed. I rolled off it and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm just going to clean my teeth, back in a second" I told her, giving her a quick smile and walking to my bathroom. I put my pyjamas on as quick as I could but as I brushed my teeth I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to our return home. Caleb turning up really confused me for a second and now I just want to tell Emily how much I love her without worrying her about my confusion. I walked back into my room to find her almost asleep. "Em, babe, you still awake?" I asked

"Yeah" She yawned as I climbed into my side of the bed. She took my hands in hers. "Hanna, can I just ask you something?" Her captivating eyes began to glisten.

"Of course" I lied, I just wanted to pretend to sleep, but mull Caleb's return over in my head.

"I just wanted" she sniffed "to make sure that Caleb coming back, it doesn't change us, does it?" A tear began to fall from her eye, I caught it with my thumb and wiped it from her face.

"Em, I want to be honest with you. I really don't know. I want to be with you, forever really, but I just can't help thinking about how easy things were with Caleb" The tears pooled in my eyes now too.

"Hanna, you know this could be easier if I just told my mom the truth, A would have no way of getting at us and I really think her time in Texas might have given her chance to think about my relationships" She was playing with my fingers in her hands

"Emily, I just feel like even thinking about Caleb will ruin us. I love you more than anyone in this world and I feel like Ishouldn't even consider being without you. I just really have no idea what's going on in my head, I didn't think I'd ever have to think about this since I thought he wouldn't be coming back."

"Hanna" She sobbed "I just want to know that we'll get through this" I leaned in and kissed her.

"Of course we will. If we survive your mom at the weekend, we can get through everything else. I love you, definitely more than Caleb, I just need to sleep and think all this through." We heard the front door open

"Girls, I'm home" My mom called

"We're up here" I shouted down. I didn't hear her come up the stairs, so we continued

"Hanna, if you still love Caleb you know I understand and I'm always going to be here for you." She told me. I realised with that, that I loved Emily more than Caleb, simply for the way she always put others before her.

"No, I'm never leaving you" I planted another kiss on her lips, forcing us to lie down. She took my face in her hands

"Well I guess you're stuck with me then, because I'm not leaving either" She kissed me again, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you for today" she said "for everything. I couldn't imagine being without you"

"I love you, Emily"

"I love you too, Hanna" we fell asleep there in our tight embrace. It was the safest I'd ever felt.

_**Sorry about the lack of Spencer and Aria, they'll turn up in chapter 11 though. Don't forget, it's their first date, which I'm really excited to write so it should be up fairly soon**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	11. First official date

Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if concerts/meeting musicians isn't your thing but I thought meeting a hero on a first date would be pretty amazing, even if it shouldn't be about that, it's more about the realisation of how much these two love who they are and what they do for each other so I loved writing this chapter. Sierra Kusterbeck is such a talented woman who means an awful lot to me when I met her I acted like a crazy person, kind of like Hanna does, and I can picture these two being into Versa's insightful lyrics and their space odyssey type music. If you don't know who VersaEmerge are I suggest you listen to them quickly. Fire (Aim Your Arrows High) pretty much got me to realise just how important optimism is, so check out that one! **_

_**As usual, enjoy and review!**_

The next day at school was average, but Emily and I were too excited to care.

"You guys have a good night. I'm sort of jealous" Aria said, taking a seat at the lunch table

"Yeah, me too!" Spencer said, joining us.

"Blake and Sierra are so awesome, if you guys meet them you've got to get a picture" Aria squealed

"Oh don't worry, we will" Emily laughed

"I really hope they play Stranger" I said

"Oh yeah, that song is epic, but I want a lot of Blake's vocals too, like clocks and maybe they'll do their ET cover" She answered. Then we noticed Aria and Spencer exchanging looks.

"Anyway, how was last night?" Aria asked

"Oh" Emily giggled "last night was incredible"

"Absolutely the best night of my life" I gazed into Emily's eyes until Aria made a kind of cooing noise

"See, this is us being jealous of our two best friends" Spencer chuckled and Aria nodded in agreement.

"But really, we want details" Aria stared at me, knowing I can't keep details from anyone. Even if they are about _my_ sex life.

"Fine. Emily knew _exactly_ what she was doing, don't let her innocent look deceive you. You remember what Ali used to say, right?"

"Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets" We chorused, turning Emily a bright pink.

"Ok, ok. I think that's enough _detail_ Hanna" She said, giving me a daring look

"Haha, no way. I am not stopping there. This one" I said, poking Emily's upper arm "Is a shouter" I bit my lip, knowing she'd say the same about me. Spencer and Arias' eyes widened. "Not moans. Shouts!" I laughed. Spencer tried to wipe the shocked look off her face while Aria eyed Emily. "Ali was right"

"No offence Em, but you can sort of tell. I mean you're pretty wound up most of the time" Emily practically spat her drink out as Spencer talked.

"Me wound up? Look at you, you're so uptight." She said, holding her hand up to Spencer as if to be presenting her to the people in the cafeteria.

"Whoa, Em. What's got into you?" Spencer asked, an apologetic look

"Sorry, it's just this is the kind of stuff that I'd rather keep between me and Hanna." She said, taking my hand in hers "It's just what I've been brought up to feel. You know-do what you like but don't broadcast it. That's kind of how the Fields' live. Unless it's being gay, in which case just don't do it at all."

" Aww, ok. We'll keep quiet" Aria said.

"Em, you totally know how to spoil my fun" I said, rubbing her palm because I knew that's what calms her down. "But I guess I love you, and you also provide me with my fun" I kissed her quickly, trying to avoid making it awkward for Aria and Spencer.

"Hmm, I suppose, if we have fun tonight, we can tell Aria and Spencer _some_ detail in future" She said.

"You see. I'm so Jealous" Aria said to Spencer. "And yeah, I'm also envious of you seeing Versa perform an acoustic set!" We spent the rest of lunch talking about the possible set list for the show, and Spencer told us what we should order at the Italian, since she'd obviously gone to their opening what with all her parent's contacts.

Before we knew it we were on our way to the new Italian in the city centre. When we arrived the host told us a table would be available in 10 minutes so we took a seat at the bar. Within 30 seconds we were being hit on.

"Can I get you girls anything?" I tall guy with a goatee asked, mainly looking at Emily. He must have been in his late 20's. "what are you two even doing here without a fella? Couple of beautiful young women like you don't get rejected." He stated.

"Unfortunately for you, she has a date" I butted in

"Oh, umm, well would he mind if I just took a seat here?" He was becoming creepy now

"_He_?" I practically spat "You just assume that because she's a beautiful girl she'd be with a man?" I sighed "Jerk" I breathed, then turned to kiss _my girlfriend. _He walked off and our table was ready.

"Thanks for that Hanna, but there was really no need." Emily said, taking a seat opposite me in the small booth we were led to.

"I thought I'd stand up to him anyway" I told her.

"That's sweet of you, I love you" she took my hand in hers and rested it on the table. "So, what do we want?"

"I think we can skip the starter, since we need plenty of time to go line up outside the theatre after we've eaten. There were a lot of people there, I assumed from it being acoustic that people wouldn't be so interested"

"Are you kidding? If Versa play a show they get a damn good audience" I told her. "So I'm thinking, since Spencer said all the pasta here is good, that I'll order the pizza" Emily laughed

"You really need to be more adventurous"

"Well I don't trust Spencer, I know what I like and I'll stick with it"

"That's never stopped you before." Emily stated

"What? Oh, right. Me being into girls, I get it. Yeah but you and me, _this_, isn't an adventure, that makes it sound like I don't know what's going to happen"

"Oh, so you do?"

"I know I want to be with you, forever" I told her without taking my eyes off of her. "And I wasn't going to embark on this 'adventure' if I didn't think that were possible"

"I love you, Hanna"

"I love you too, Em"

"So, I'm having Pizza" I informed her.

"Well I'm having the fettuccine alfredo in tomato sauce"

"Why does everything here look like it has been written by a drunk guy?" I joked, but really, there was no need for all the extra letters.

"Italian is a beautiful language"

"Yeah, well if I wanted 5 Cs in a word I would have asked for a dictionary definition to go with it. You know what, screw being unadventurous, I gonna have me some pollo"

"You know Pollo is chicken, right?"

"Really?" I laughed. "maybe that's not so daring. Oh well, It's not pizza!" I exclaimed as our waiter arrived. He was exactly what you expect an Italian to look like. Tall, dark, handsome with a perfectly kept moustache.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies? A drink first?" He asked, with an accent.

"I'll just have a glass of Sprite please" Emily said

"Erm, I'll take a root beer please"

"Of course, and to eat?"

"Fettuccine alfredo for me please" Emily ordered, as I looked back over the translation of each dish

"Pollo al parmigiana" I said, stuttering over my pronunciation of the G. Emily gently squeezed my hand when I said it wrong. The waiter scribbled down our orders and left,

"He was cute" I squealed

"Oh, that accent was nearly enough to turn me straight" She laughed

"Do you mind if I leave you for him?" I jokingly asked

"Hanna, he had a wedding ring"

"I didn't see, I was too busy looking at that moustache. I mean I'm not usually down for facial hair, but that was a pretty stunning piece he had there" He swiftly returned with our drinks

"Are you guys going to the show at the theatre?" He asked as he placed our glasses down.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked

"Who is there?" He said, a hint of his inexperience of English breaking through

"A band called VersaEmerge" I said

"I do not know of them, are they good?"

"Awesome. I think the shows sold out from the looks of the line" I was finding it hard to control my excitement so Emily answered his questions for me

"Ahh, is a shame. I would like to know of the events in my town" He said, clearly not used to making conversation other than asking for order

"I would offer you our tickets, but we only have two" Emily said, an apologetic look on her face similar to that of Spencer's at lunch.

"No, you two have a good time at the show of this band" He said and left.

"Aww, I'm thinking the language barrier could be a little difficult if we wanted a deep conversation" I laughed

"You have deep conversations? Since when? The last deep conversation we had was about how stores should have membership cards so people can't suddenly start buying all the expensive bags if they've only known about the shop a week"

"It's true. That girl, whose name I don't even know, barely knew what a Louis Vuitton bag looked like before she got her Dad to buy pretty much the whole store of them. I'd been waiting months till I either had an opportunity to steal one or saved enough money to buy one. Either way, daddy got me one for my birthday so it doesn't matter now. I'm just saying, if there had been bags left to steal I would have gotten one and that bitch would have had to wait like the rest of us."

"See what I'm talking about now?" Emily laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess" Emily finished making fun of me just as our meal arrived. We didn't really talk while we ate, it's a trait of mine. There was the occasional statement about the nice atmosphere and of course how good the food was. Halfway through are meal Emily stopped eating and stared at the bad.

"Hanna, don't go now, but I think Sierra Kusterbeck just went to the ladies room" I stared round and saw Blake's back to us at the bar.

"I have to follow her, Emily. You don't understand"

"Hanna, a picture with her in a restroom isn't really classy enough to use as a facebook picture"

"Emily, any picture with Sierra deserves to be a profile picture" I dropped my knife and fork, picked up a tissue to wipe my face and headed towards the bathroom. I walked in and a stall opened, I waited in anticipation while whoever was in there slowly stepped out but I quickly found it wasn't Sierra, instead I was accidentally staring wide eyed at an 80ish year old woman. I looked away and walked toward the sinks where I pretended to rummage through my bag until after about 3 stalls of women walked out, I was face to face with Sierra. I turned around and hugged her like a complete freak.

"Whoa there. Do I know you or are you just a little drunk?" She asked

"No, sorry, I just. I just love you dude" I said like an idiot

"Oh, well that's cool. Listen, I've got a show to get to, you don't by any chance have a phone I could borrow? I play this game with the rest of the band, Where The F**k Is Sierra? And I think I took it too far" she laughed,

"Oh, no, Blake was at the bar, he must have seen you come in here"

"Seriously? Damn" She started to say goodbye but I pulled her in again

"Wait, please, it's me and my girlfriend's first date tonight. We're coming to your show, would you mind if you quickly said hi to her and we grabbed a picture?"

"Of course, any vulture is worth my time"

"Thank you so much" I squealed then dragged her out of the bathroom and back to our table

"Emily, look who I fucking found" I yelled at her. I heard Sierra laugh because on Warped if you found her, that's what your reward said.

"Oh my god, Hanna!" she turned red then wiped her face. "Sierra, I love you so much" she stated, then seemed to lose all ability to speak.

"Well, don't be strangers, who's got a camera?" She asked

"Did you really just drop a song name into a sentence?" I laughed

"Haha, that was unintentional. But seriously, we've got a soundcheck to get to, so let's make this quick" She pulled is in with each arm and I took the picture. I showed her it to get her approval. "We look cute together" She said, then waved at Blake "Well, I've got to run. Enjoy the show and expect a little shoutout" She walked back towards the bar. Emily and I sat in shock

"Did that just happen?" Emily asked after about 5 minutes of silence

"Sure did" I said, kissing her.

"I can't eat anymore. Please can I go and die somewhere?"

"No, we've got a show to get to" I said, signalling the waiter over for the bill which we quickly payed.

"You girls have a good night" He called as we left. _There was no doubting this would be a good night_.


	12. It's too Easy

_**I was kind of stuck for how to make this romantic yet still kind of a stand out date. So I'm sorry once again for taking so long. I have a couple of ideas for the next few chapters, I'm thinking by 20 I'll be all out and begin some new material, just as a warning. However, I will try to make these next chapters as long as possible and include as much Spencer and Aria and sex(but I don't want the novelty to wear off) as possible! Enjoy and review :)**_

We walked the short distance from the restaurant to the theatre holding hands and trying to contain our excitement. The doors were just beginning to open at 6pm, for the show to begin at 6:30. There was no warm up act since it was an acoustic show. We bought a 'STRANGER' wristband each and slipped them on each other's wrist. We made our way through the crowd till we were on the left side of the stage against the barricade. Emily took one picture then told me

"this night is for me and you. No one else gets to see our show. I'm so excited. This night is so perfect right now" Emily turned and kissed me just as the lights went out, signalling the impending arrival of Blake and Sierra.

"Ahhh" we squealed, everyone else began to cheer and whistle. It wasn't long till Blake arrived to set up the mics and his seat.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked as a way of testing the mic, greeted with screams from every person in the room.

"I need you guys to shout something for me" He paused "repeat after me, ready? Now that you know" He sang, every single person, once again, shouted the line back. Of course they opened with In Pursuing Design, it was so rarely played at shows now but it sounds awesome as an acoustic version. When people had almost finished holding the tune of 'know' Sierra ran out onto the stage. The screaming didn't really stop till she sang the first line. They played a couple of songs from the EPs and newer songs from Fixed At Zero, as well as their ET, Toxic and American Boy covers. Between Fixed At Zero and Stranger Sierra stopped to talk to the audience.

"So, are you guys having a good night?" Immediately greeted with cheers and whoops. "I wanna know, really! Emily, you still having a good night?" She asked, searching around.

"Ahhh" We both squealed again, helping Sierra locate us.

"Well, this one's for you. Here's to you two Strangers of mine" She said, introducing the next song.

By the time the show ended at 10, it would have been a surprise if anyone in the place had any voice left. Without a word Emily grabbed my hands and kissed me deeply. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I temporarily became unaware of our surroundings until I realised everyone had cleared out of the room and security came in.

"Can you guys move on please, we've got to clear this place up" a short, rough looking man asked, walking towards us.

"Oh, sorry. We'll just be goi"

"You guys enjoy yourselves?" I was cut short by Sierra's call from the stage.

"You were amazing" Me and Emily replied

"Well, don't be strangers" she winked "I read my tweets" she stated as though we'd tweeted about meeting her in a bathroom, then I realised

"Thank you so much, you made our first date fantastic" Emily said back to the stage, but Sierra had left

"Did you _seriously_ tweet about me meeting Sierra in a bathroom?" I whispered to Emily as we left the theatre and made our way to my car

"Maybe" She laughed

"Well, I think this should go down in history as the best first date ever" I said, leaning over to kiss her under a street lamp. From an onlooker it would have been the kind of thing you see in a movie, to me it was just a convenient place to look directly into my girlfriend's fantastically brown eyes and lose myself.

"It would have been just as good if we'd found a quiet place to do whatever we wanted" She said, touching her lips to mine for a second "All I need is you" As she placed her hands around my waist rain began to fall.

"ok, I think we should get home before this turns sickeningly clichéd" Emily laughed. I took her hand and walked her to my car, opening her door and closing it after she'd got in. I walked around to my side only to receive a text

_Doesn't this seem too easy? Time for me to make it interesting. –A_

"Shit" I looked around but there was no sign of anyone, Emily tapped on the window, causing me to jump. _Hanna, nothing can break what you have, _I told myself repeatedly as I got into my car

"What's up Han" Emily asked, placing her hand on mine as I gripped the steering wheel till my knuckles were white

"A" It was amazing how just a single letter could turn a night from incredible to terrible.

"Shit" Emily said. It had pretty much become our only response to A now, since we found out that we can't fight against it. "Do you think it's to do with my mom?" She asked, I felt her hand move closer to my leg but her touch didn't have its usual calming effect.

"If it is, we should probably get home and straighten out a story" A told her, putting my foot on the gas pedal. We were home in no time, but it was still too long to be quiet.

"Emil"

"Hann" We both said as we pulled in to my driveway. She waved her hand for me to continue

"I think we should just tell your mom"

"Me too" She said, taking my hand

"It would just be so much easier. Wait, you agree?" I looked at her, shocked

"Yes, because I want to be with you. Nothing she does can change that"

"I love you" I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Hanna"

"Let's go tell my mom" I said, looking into her eyes. We stepped out of the car, almost forgetting what an amazing night we'd had. We walked in to my kitchen to find my mom sat at the counter with a magazine and her usual glass of wine.

"Hi girls, how was your night. I mean, _date?_" she asked, motioning us to sit down

"I have no words, I mean it was so perfect" Emily said, a huge smile crossing her face

"And we've come to a decision" I paused, taking a breath before we couldn't turn back "We're going to tell Pam" I said. My mom looked concerned.

"Oh, well I don't know what to say" She confessed "I'm happy that you two are so sure, but you realise what Pam might do or say I hope"

"Well, after what she said about Maya and I I'm pretty prepared for anything she might decide to throw at us." Emily answered coolly, but I heard a hint of unhappiness, either from the memory or the possible outcomes of us confessing to her mother.

"But, we can put up a good battle, and you can help us" I said, taking the hands of both the people I love. "Because I know you love Emily just as much as you love me. You know how much it would kill me if Pam said Emily had to go back to Texas with her. You also realise how much we love each other. This isn't a stupid high school fling to find myself kind of love. It's forever." I didn't falter on a single word, because it was truly what I believed.

"Hanna, you know I already knew all of that, but hearing it out loud, well, it really hits home. You are more sensible than I ever was. I thought that because your dad and I were married with a kid that our love would last. You two are managing something that I couldn't, and you're doing it when quite a lot of the world thinks it's completely wrong and I couldn't be happier that you, Hanna, are my daughter and Emily" She took her spare hand and placed it on top of Emily's "I love you for how happy you make my daughter" She gave her a quick smile then stood up, hands trembling.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked, standing too.

"I'm just really mad" She replied "that people could think that this is wrong, when they don't even see how much love there is. They just think that because a child can't be produced then it must be wrong, because clearly the whole fucking point in life is to join in with over populating the world." She said, slamming her fist on the counter several times. "And if that's how Pam feels then she needs to take a long hard look at herself, just like the rest of the world" I quickly hugged her

"Mom, it's ok. Me and Emily understand that it's hard for you, people around this town are going to talk and you'll be the one who's criticized, but you know that you are an amazing mother and people's close minded whispers will one day be a thing of the past, I hope so anyway" Emily joined the hug, it wasn't an awkward group hug. It really felt like we were all connecting, I pulled away, once again taking Emily's hand.

"Ashley, me and Hanna really couldn't have even considered doing this without you. I wish I'd had you as a parent" Emily half sniggered.

"Emily, your parents are much better than me. Except, I guess, when it comes to acceptance" She smiled "Now I'm going to do the right thing as a parent and tell you to go to bed, it's nearly midnight. You have school tomorrow" She stated. Emily and I began towards the stairs "I want more details about that date in the morning" she called after us

"Sure thing" I replied as we made our way to my room. As soon as we turned on my room light and closed the door Emily was kissing me. Soft little kisses at first, just to hide the tension that was building knowing we had to face Pam, but as we landed on my bed she was straddling my thighs. We each fought for dominance until air was necessary. I slid my hands under her shirt, resting them on her toned stomach then pushed till she was lying next to me

"I will never get bored of those muscles"

"I will never get bored of any part of you" She told me. Leaning in to continue our kiss.

"Em, I know you're horny after our first date, but I'm so tired" I laughed

"Wow, I never thought you'd turn down my sex" She replied, but she'd already begun to undress

"When I see you like that it's quite hard to resist, but I don't want the bags under my eyes to give Spencer and Aria any reason to tease us tomorrow"

"I suppose" She said, rummaging through drawers for some clothes to sleep in

"How about we forget clothes and just sleep now"

"Sounds good to me" she came straight back to the bed so I decided it was only fair for me to be naked too. I slowly slid of my pants, Emily decided to assist with my shirt. Our heads hit the pillows like we hadn't slept in a week. The last thought I remember was how good Emily's skin felt against mine, still hot from our brief moment of passion. It wasn't long till the sleep consumed me no matter how much I wanted to keep my gaze fixed on her all night.

_**I really enjoy writing Ashley, because I do feel she one of the least characterised people on the show, yet she seems like a really good mother. Maybe I'm writing her all wrong, but I just think she wouldn't judge Hanna in anyway no matter what she did.**_


	13. Just say It

_**This is a sort of filler chapter, sorry for the teasing which also takes place. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy & please review.**_

I woke early the next morning to find Emily gone. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened my messages, no sign of Emily. I then searched my room, Emily used to leave notes around my room when we weren't together. Nothing. I decided to ring her, she picked up straight away

"Hanna?" She answered, slightly out of breath

"Emily. Where are you?"

"I decided to go for a run. I woke up early and my head was too full to go back to sleep so i threw on my tracksuit and shoes"

"Oh. Well come back soon, I miss you"

"I'll be about 20 minutes. Anyway, since when have you gotten up at this time?" She laughed

"Since I realised that an extra hour in the day well, it gives us an extra hour" I said, stifling a yawn.

"well then, should I join you for a shower when I'm back?"

"Definitely" I said

"I love you, Hanna"

"Love you too, Em" She hung up the phone so I decided to get some breakfast. I picked up some random clothes and threw them on.

"Morning Mom" I said making my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of juice, put some bread in the toaster then perched on the counter.

"How are you this morning?"

"so in love it hurts" I said in a dreamy kind of voice

"Oh Hanna, please don't make me feel too sick" she laughed

"Sorry" I muttered

"It's cute and everything but god, I'm jealous"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find someone" I answered nervously. I knew the inevitable question coming next, it was the same question that always came after mom complained about being single.

"You're taking it slow, aren't you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and gauged her reaction. Realisation crossed her face "Hanna?" She prompted

"No" was my simple answer

"Oh"

"yeah" I could feel myself turning red

"It's not like I have to tell you to be safe" That was almost as bad as the comment about me not getting pregnant from a few days ago.

"mom, seriously stop" I said, collecting my toast and some jelly.

"Sorry. It's more embarrassing for me when you make it embarrassing"

"Well maybe if you didn't ask"

"you could have lied" she blurted out "no, actually. I don't want you lying to me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable either"

"Well, you kind of already managed that"

"Oh" she muttered

"Emily's out running" I stated as a way of changing the subject

"Will she be long?"

"She said 20 minutes when I rang her before I came down"

"Oh, well I'm going to work in about 10. Please Hanna, don't be making your relationship primarily physical , it's never a good way to go"

"Mom, please stop. I know what I'm doing" I paused "Oh god, that came out wrong"

"Hanna, I'm going to get ready for work before I hear anything else" She folded her newspaper and went upstairs.

Shortly after finishing my breakfast my mom left the house. I went upstairs to clean my teeth and shower. I was singing pretty loud, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I felt hands slip around my back and waist, resting across my stomach. Lips met my neck. She lightly laughed when I jumped, sliding her hands to my thighs. I could feel my stomach tighten under her touch. Her chest was flush against my back, every movement made me shiver. I'd seen Caleb in the shower before, but there wasn't much between us them. Something about showering with Emily seems so intimate. Her hands were now on the back of my thighs, she pushed me against the wall and lifted my legs around her waist. She bit my shoulder and worked her way down to my chest. She took one of my nipples in her mouth, while her hands worked their way up and down my back, I felt like she might drop me at any second but she somehow kept me supported. I brought my hands up to her face and pulled her up to kiss me. She moaned into my mouth, I bit her bottom lip then worked my way down her chest. She pushed herself towards me, and pressed a thing against my center. The contact made me gasp and Emily knew it.

"I can't even tell where the shower wetness ends and your wetness begins" She said as she dragged one hand up my thigh again.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty side" I gasped

"well technically shower sex isn't dirty" without warning she slid a finger inside me whilst slowly dropping me back down to the floor, pushing it deeper. I moaned when my feet touched the ground. She took her finger away, making me almost cry out. "Be quiet Hanna" she said, bringing the same finger to my lips

"But..i, i need you to"

"No, Hanna. Be quiet, I can hear something" there was a creak from the front door. I turned the shower off to see what we could hear

"Hanna? Emily?" someone called

"Shit, I forgot I arranged with Aria to pick us up" I admitted, we'd organised it the day before.

"Oh, so what should we tell her when we step out of the bath room together?" Emily asked

"Oh come on Emily, Aria's a big girl, I'm sure she won't mind if we were taking part in some early morning activities" I laughed. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly "rain-check?" I asked

"Definitely" Emily said "can you go stall Aria while I actually shower?"

"Of course. Be quick" I said before wrapping myself in a towel and running down stairs

"Aria, hi" I said, greeting her in the kitchen

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me just walking in. You took so long I decided to make a coffee. What were you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Emily decided to join me for a shower. And no, I don't mind"

"Oh, that's kind of hot" She laughed

"Any coffee left?" I asked

"Sure, although you have no milk"

"oh, damn. I'll just grab one at school I guess"

"So, do you and Emily shower together often?"

"Not exactly, believe me I've tried several times, but you know Emily, she's a prude" I laughed

"Well, it's still hot. And I wish me and Ezra could shower together" she started but I could tell there was more she wanted to say

"What, what's up?"

"It's just, don't you think this has been really easy with you and Emily so far, I mean in terms of A" She stopped, to make sure I wasn't offended. Emily came downstairs and asked for coffee, receiving the same answer I did. "As I was saying, It's just don't you think A should have thrown something in your way by now?"

"Yes, completely. They texted me after the concert last night, look" I showed her my phone

"Do you think they're going to tell your mom?" Aria asked, looking at Emily with worry

"We think so, but we've decided we're going to tell her when she gets here anyway. We'd rather she heard it from us than from A" Emily said "We think that we could convince her how much we love each other and we aren't just experimenting, which is what she thought of Maya. I know she'll immediately jump to the conclusion that this is only sex, not dating, since we were home alone, sharing a room and I'm a lesbian. That's her attitude and it's probably not going to change, but we just hope she'll see sense, and Ashley supports us and so do you, and Spencer, and I really love Hanna more than anyone in this world" Emily looked like she was going to cry, I stopped her from her panic-talk with a kiss.

"Relax, Em. My mom loves us together, and I'm sure by now your mom has had enough time to get to grips with who you are" I told her as she leaned towards me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"See, look at that. You are perfect and if your mom can't see that she's an idiot" Aria said, shaking her head. "My parents are at a basketball game with Mike tonight, if you want to come over just for some space then you know my door is open"

"Thanks Aria" Me and Emily said

"Should we be getting to school?" She asked

"I guess" Emily said. We left the house and got in Aria's car. It didn't seem like long till the same thing was happening in the opposite direction, only this time Spencer had joined us in the car too. We arrived at Aria's after barely speaking all day. At lunch Spencer had been studying, Emily had been swimming and Aria had been visiting Fitz so I had spent mine with Mona. It was not enjoyable in the slightest.

"Did Mona ask many questions?" Emily asked when we got to Aria's after I'd found out where they all were.

"Not really, she just asked me if I thought she was hot. I said no" I laughed

"That's my girl" Emily replied

"Can you guys cut it out with the cuteness?" Spencer asked

"Shut up Spence, you just can't handle the fact that me and Emily totally got it on in the shower this morning"

"Before Aria interrupted" Emily scoffed

"What? Aria saw you two in the shower?" Spencer laughed

"No!" Aria shrieked "I had arranged to pick them up and when I got there they were at it in the shower!"

"oh, ok" Spencer chuckled "Aria said you two wanted to talk about something"

"well, my mom is visiting this weekend. Me and Hanna have decided to tell her about our relationship" Emily informed her "And we just kind of wanted to make sure we weren't giving off any vibes that this is purely a physical relationship"

"Well the way you two look at each other, like you're each other's everything, that's definitely the look of love. If you're mom can't accept it she's either blind or is just refusing to acknowledge it" Spencer stated, waving a finger at us after she's finished because we are looking into each other's eyes "See, it's just too much. I really love you two loving each other!" Spencer giggled. "Oh my god guys, you haven't even told us about the show last night, and the restaurant. Please tell me _everything"_ Spencer said. I looked at Emily who began the story, and gazed at her. Her eyes, her lips, the way she talked about me like I was the best thing in the world, when actually she's the best thing in the world.

_**I'll try and write the next chapter quickly, although I keep saying that and it's not making any difference! I'm thinking of new story ideas, so if any of you have any PLL ships that you think I should write then please suggest in your reviews :)**_


	14. chapter 14

_**I can not tell you how sorry I am about how long this has taken to update. I finished this chapter before Christmas, I just never got round to updating it. I will try my best to 1) decide where to go with this and 2) make it a little more exciting. R&R please :)**_

"The show sounded awesome, you guys are so lucky. So did you guys have any idea how to tell your mom, Em?" Spencer asked, sitting on Aria's bed.

"We kind of just thought if she asked about Samara, or anyone I'm dating for that matter, that we'd just admit it. I kind of thought she'd ask where Samara is and I'd explain we'd broken up, then Hanna would jump in and say-"

"Because she loved me more" I laughed

"Sounds great" Aria giggled "but what happens when she doesn't like it and tries to drag you back to Texas?"

"That's where my mom comes in. She will definitely support us, no matter what Pam thinks and she knows our relationship isn't purely experimentation. However, she also knows it's on a physical level now"

"What?" Emily yelled

"She kind of confronted me this morning" I admitted

"Oh. Well I don't care _that_ much" She smirked. "Besides, now she'll understand if we ask for some alone time" She sat on my knees, wrapping her arms around my neck. She caught my eyes and kissed me

"Yeah well you're not alone right now, so can you stop with the kissing briefly?" Spencer laughed. Emily pulled away from my mouth but kept her arms in place

"Sorry, I was just lost in the moment" I told her

"Will you be needing any support from your lovely friends when you're mom comes?" Aria asked

"I'd rather Han and I got to talk to her first, just tell her straight, without anyone making her feel like she has to hide her opinion like when we told Ashley. Although it's not like she ever hides her opinion, she made it quite clear what she thought of my relationship with Maya." Emily scowled.

"Well if she says the same about you and Hanna I'll be the first to give her a piece of my mind" Aria growled.

"She won't, she wouldn't dare because it would prove she's homophobic rather than just disapproving of who you're with. With Maya it was a case of your mom thinking she'd pushed you into it, whereas she already loved Hanna, that's why she trusted you to stay with her. If it suddenly changes her opinion of Hanna then you're better off without her. I know you're a minor, so it's not your decision to make, but once you can support yourself financially you can get away from them. There must be some way around it" Spencer began to pace around Aria's room, muttering scenarios to herself.

"Spence, really, I can wait till I'm 18 to get away, but we don't even know what my mom's going to say yet" Emily said coolly.

"Well she's got to love you, whether she hates me or not" I said to her.

"Han, does your mom have any bank stuff in Scranton in the near future?" Aria asked, winking as she finished her question

"Even if she did, what do you expect us to get up to?" we both giggled knowingly.

"Seriously, Hanna, what makes you think just because your mom isn't home I'm going to jump you?" Emily teased

"Because you can't resist this" I stated, looking down my body quickly.

"Damn, you're right"

"I always am" I elbowed her lightly in the stomach "My mom goes away on Thursday actually, but she'll be back in time for Pam's arrival on Friday evening"

"Is your Dad visiting too, Em?" Spencer asked from the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure, I'd like him to. I really miss him and I think he'd actually support Hanna and I, you know"

"Yeah, you're dad totally loves me" I smiled as she kissed me.

"So" Aria said, awkwardly "What do you guys want to do tonight?" She mainly looked at Spencer as Emily and I gazed at each other.

"I think I can guess what those two want" Spencer chuckled. "I know there's a lacrosse game on tonight, we could go cheer on the sharks. Mike will be playing, right?"

"I don't think so. He only seems to play basketball with Noel now" Aria scowled.

"Hey, do we not get any say?" I laughed

"We just assumed you would rather sit here staring at each other than actually doing anything productive" Spencer sighed. I could feel Emily's phone vibrating, she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, answering it in one smooth move

"Hello" she said. "Oh, hi _mom_" she paused, waiting for a reply. "No, you can't come early, Ashley won't be here on Thursday night" she stopped again. "No mom, we won't be doing anything stupid. I can hardly go to school with a hangover" Aria, Spencer and I all gave each other a quick look. "ok, I'll see you on Friday. love you" She listened again for a few seconds then ended the call.

"You know you said we won't do anything stupid on Thursday?" I stopped, waiting to see if she was going to pick up on what I meant

"Hanna, sex isn't stupid" She laughed

"Look at you" I said, nudging her with my elbow, this time in the stomach, pretending to be proud "not even disguising the word 'sex' in that sentence" I kissed her. "So, Thurdsay? Is it a date?"

"Guys, please can you do your date planning some other time?" Aria asked

"Sorry, we're just _so_ in love" I said sarcastically, although it was true "And you're jealous"

"Han, come on. Fitz is like the hottest guy ever" Spencer said "Besides, if anyone should be jealous, it's me. Jason's got Toby working ridiculous hours, he's so tired that I can't even remember the last time we had a conversation that didn't end with him falling asleep"

"Are we really going to sit here all night discussing our love life?" Aria asked again

"Fine then, what do you want to do?" Spencer groaned "Because I could be studying right now"

"God Spence, do you ever stop thinking about school?" I laughed

"Unlike you, Hanna, I care about my education"

"I care, I just like to have a social life too"

"Am I not sociable enough?" Spencer questioned us all

"I wouldn't exactly say that" Emily replied "You just need to relax every once in a while"

"Oh. ok then" Spencer looked pissed.

"Come on Spencer, we don't think you're unsociable, we just think you should take a break. Next week we should all go somewhere to unwind. A spa or something" Aria said excitedly

"No thanks, do you remember what happened last time I went for a massage?" Emily said.

"And with A on Em and I's case I don't really think we should be going somewhere too remote" I added "I think we should go to florida. A will never find us in a crowded theme park"

"Yeah, if we had a couple hundred dollars that would be great" Aria sighed

"Way to be subtle Aria" I laughed

"What?"

"You basically just told Spencer to pay for us"

"No I did not. But how about it Spence?" She shot Spencer a devious look

"No, absolutely not" Spencer Stated. "My parents barely even speak to me now that they're all worried about Melissa and her baby, I could hardly just" she stopped and thought "_take an extra bit of allowance" _A smile began to creep onto her face.

"you'll take us?" I squealed

"Not to Florida, but I'm sure we could sneak on some kind of vacation" She smirked.

"We'd have-" I kissed Emily on her cheek "the whole time-" on her mouth "alone-" on the side of her jaw "and I'd spend the whole time just doing this to you" Aria coughed obviously

"Excuse me, but do you two just want to leave, or us to leave?" She rolled her eyes in Spencer's direction.

"No, no. We can wait" Emily said, putting a finger on my lips to stop me kissing her again. "Hey guys, do you maybe want to go bowling?"

"Sure" Spencer and Aria replied. I just sat glaring at her. How could she possibly be turning me down right now?


	15. Chapter 15

_**I can't apologise enough for my lack of updates. I've been so busy with coursework that every time I've been near a computer I've felt guilty about not working. This chapter is a gift. I don't think I'm great at writing smut, but it's hard to resist! Please review, and give me as much hell as you like for not updating in months. **_

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Aria asked as I joined her and Spencer at the lunch table.

"Didn't I tell you my mom's away tonight?"

"Oh, so are you and Emily doing something super romantic?" Aria asked, a little sparkle in her eye told me that that was exactly what she had planned for tonight. Of course, Thursday was Fitz day. The only day Aria didn't have homework for any of her classes and the only night Ezra seemed to not have an after-school activity, if I were Aria I'd have dumped him the first time he told me he'd be spending the evening marking papers about romantic relationships, rather than contributing to _our_ romantic relationship.

"I'd love to put some kind of effort in, but to be honest I just want to fuck her. Is that bad?" I whispered across the table

"No way. Maybe Emily has something planned?" Spencer wondered.

"Please can you stop fanaticising about how romantic my girlfriend may or may not be?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Shut up" She shot me a death stare.

"Whoa, someone didn't get full marks in an essay. Come on Spence, lighten up. I was only joking" I looked her in the eye "Unless-"

"If you are about to suggest I have feelings for Emily then you can leave." She joked

"Okay Spence, I'm sorry. How's Toby?" I could see her face shift at the mention of his name

"He's left town. I don't know how long for. He left his truck in my yard. I think he might have been told something by A"

"We are _not_ jumping straight to that conclusion" Aria snapped. "Toby must have had a logical reason to just skip town without telling you. Maybe it's to do with Jenna, or his parents. Who knows, but we are definitely not going to go looking for a reason for A to get him involved, or anyone else for that matter, okay?" Spencer nodded slowly.

"I'm going to find Emily" I said, leaving my food on the table. Aria ran out after me and I turned to see Spencer pick up her phone. Her mouth fell open. I wanted to go back to ask what was up, but she was just going to ice me out. I found Emily leaving the gym and grabbed her hand, pulling her into an embrace.

"I've missed you" I said into her hair

"I saw you less than an hour ago" She laughed.

"Well that's way too long. You want to skip last lesson? My mom left for Scranton a few hours ago." She gave me a half smile then shook her head.

"You can go, but I should go to class. I'll meet you at home, okay?" She said, pulling me in for a kiss before the bell went.

"I love you" I said as she pulled her hand from mine, she turned and blew me a kiss. I made my way home and decided that since I had at least an hour to prepare, I should make my room a little more romantic than its current state. I threw all the clothes scattered around the room into the hamper, got a quick shower then lit some candles. About 30 seconds after lighting them I decided they were a bit too much. Besides, the last thing you want in the middle of love making is a shirt going up in flames. Chances are clothes will be flung from our bodies in less than 20 minutes. I went down stairs and poured us a glass of wine each. It's not like my mom would notice if half a bottle was gone. My phone began to ring and, assuming Emily was ringing to alert me of her arrival, I answered it quickly

"Hey beautiful, if you're wanting to get me hot before we've even-"

"Hanna, stop" Caleb laughed

"Oh god. Okay, try and erase that from your mind" I said, rubbing my neck nervously.

"erase what?" He asked sarcastically

"That's my boy. What do you want? Because I have a hot date with a hot girl and the least hottest thing that could happen right now is her walk in and see I'm talking to you"

"I just got a text, off your_ mom_" He said

"Oh, what did it say?"

"'Hanna and Emily are alone tonight, please can you keep watch?' So, what can I watch?" He asked.

"Don't be a jerk. Erm, you know what, we don't need you. I promise to keep every door locked and all the windows shut"

"Well you should hide that spare key that just about everyone in town knows you keep under a fake hedgehog. How else do you think I got to your room last time I saw you?"

"Oh, right" Well that's embarrassing. For one thing, the hedgehog doesn't even look fake, and for another I'm pretty sure Caleb has several copies of keys to my house so why would he need to know about the hedgehog?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" he stated "Or not"

"Not. I don't plan on getting any sleep tonight"

"Bye Hanna" He said with a 'that-was-too-much' kind of attitude.

"Bye Caleb" I sang. Just as I hung up Emily walked through the door. "Hey beautiful" I said excitedly. It was a little too excitable actually. She knew exactly what we were building up to, but before we could go anywhere I had to get rid of the damn key. "I'll be one second babe, I've just got one thing to do. Go on up" I ran outside, picked up the key, brought it in and locked the door with it, leaving it in the lock. I then checked the back door and windows were locked. You can never be too careful when A's around. I quietly made my way upstairs to find Emily lying seductively on our bed.

"Are you done postponing now?" She asked with a smile

"If it makes you want me more, I'll postpone a little longer" I teased.

"God Hanna, no. I need you now" She moaned "Come here" She said, motioning her index finger. I pulled of my shirt and jeans while she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing nothing but her bra.

"Emily, you didn't wear a vest under your shirt? Damn, if I had known access was that easy today I would have caught you in the locker rooms" I winked while lowering myself onto her. I leaned in to kiss her quickly

"You don't understand how much I want you" she whispered as I slowly moved down her neck, kissing points I knew she loved as I went. When I reached her bra I quickly undid it with one hand and swiftly removed it with the other. She held a handful of my hair as I gradually lowered myself towards her heated core. Just as she thought I was about to give her what she wanted I lowered myself further, to her thigh, where I began to bite and suck just too far south. She whimpered as I came closer again, she could feel my breath against her center and shivered. "Han, please" She moaned.

"What, Emily? What do you want?" I asked

"I want you to fuck me. Now!" She cried as I entered her with my tongue without her realising I'd moved. Her legs jerked as I pushed my tongue deeper and moved my hand from her thigh to her clit, rubbing it with my thumb in just the right way. She began to say inaudible things that mostly consisted of curses and held my hair tighter. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to me, reaching my tongue further than ever. I felt her begin to tighten and she shouted so much louder than usual, I knew I was hitting just the right spot, but before she could come, I took my tongue out of her center and replaced it with 3 fingers almost instantly. She screamed from the sudden swap but after just a few thrusts of my fingers she came around them and moaned my name. I fell onto the bed next to her, panting and cleaning my hands of her wetness. The taste was so Emily that there was no way to describe it, but it made me wet. Once I had caught my breath and felt like I could speak without being a quivering mess I looked at Emily and smiled. "That was so good" she said, smiling back. "I don't know how I'm going to top that" She admitted a little shyly.

"You don't have to if you're too tired" I said, although that wasn't true. Now that my heart rate was back to normal I could feel the ache in my core and the wetness that was pooling around my panties. It was uncomfortable, but if I just lasted a little while longer I thought it would go. Emily yawned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I love you, Hanna. I will repay you in the morning" She let out a small giggle, as though her orgasm had made her high. She had the stupid baby voice she uses when she's drunk. She turned over and switched off the bedside lamps then yawned again. After what seemed like hours, when she was snoring, I still couldn't get rid of the ache in my core. There was only one thing for it. I didn't want to do it myself, with Emily lying there, but how was I supposed to sleep? I slid my left hand down my body and under my panties. When I felt how wet I was I gasped. I hadn't even touched myself while giving Emily what she needed, it seemed strange I'd gotten so wet. As I slowly slid one finger into my center, Emily stirred. She then opened her eyes and I withdrew my finger quickly.

"Hanna. What are you doing?" Emily asked, still half asleep

"Nothing" I lied, badly.

"No, that's what I'm doing. You're doing _something_." She laughed. She then took my left hand and put my index and middle finger into her mouth. "Yep. You were definitely doing something" she confirmed. "But now I'm going to do something". There was something really sexy about doing it in the dark. I didn't really know where she was, other than where we made contact. I could feel her reach under my bra and place a hand on one of my boobs, then the other, massaging my nipples gently then pinching them. She slowly ran her other hand down my stomach and reached the hem of my underwear. She then moved down the bed until I could feel her breath against my thigh. I could barely see where she was, other than her eyes, shining from the tiny bit of the moon that was creeping through a gap in the curtains, but their location told me everything. She dipped her head down, captured my panties in her teeth and tugged them down my legs while I raised my hips to ease the process. As she reached my ankle she let go and slowly kissed her way back up my legs. As she drew nearer to my now dripping core I moaned. I knew it was pointless, because she was just about to make contact, but she stopped drawing any nearer.

"What do you want from me?" She asked

"Anything, just do it right now" I groaned. With that she slowly dragged a finger up my folds, then brought her mouth to my clit and sucked it, making me shiver as I finally got some of the contact I desperately needed. She continued to lick and bite and suck at my clit while she pumped 2 fingers inside me.

"God, Han, you're so wet right now" she said as she continued to fuck me with her fingers. I felt my walls begin to clench and the pit of my stomach drop as she stuck a third finger inside me and found just the right spot to make me scream. She brought her tongue down to meet her hand and alternated between the two. I growled at her to just go harder and stop taking her hand away and she did. She bit lightly on my clit as she curled her fingers inside me and I fell over the edge, coming harder than I ever had before from the hours of constant want. I moaned her name as my orgasm washed over me. She slowly crawled back up my body and lay on top of me for a moment. Her legs spread over my stomach so I could feel her arousal. "That was the best thing I've ever felt" I told her when I recovered. When I thought she was about to lie back on the bed I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my face. She knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so pulled the blanket over us. "I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you" She replied then found my mouth in the darkness. She kissed my bottom lip and laughed when I tried to readjust her face so she kissed my mouth. It wasn't heavy or possessive. It was just a simple kiss, but it meant the world. More than anything sexual, anyway. "Goodnight, beautiful" She said before turning her face to the side and wrapping her arms around my neck.

It was definitely not the most comfortable position for me to lie in, but when I woke to the close proximity of Emily's face, it was the perfect start to the day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm really not good at keeping promises. I keep forgetting to update, even though I always have the next chapter written. I'm really sorry!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has carried on reading this far, I'm not done with this story just yet!**_

As we made our way down to the kitchen, Emily gently tugged at my hand, signalling me to stop. I stood on the last step and waited for her to catch me.

"I'm a little bit nervous" She admitted. Her parents were due to visit today.

"Why? It's not like we don't have a damn good argument for us. Your Dad is coming as well, isn't he?" She nodded "Well I think he'll be way more logical than your mom. When are they going to get here?" I asked, trying not to make her uncomfortable.

"Mom said about 5, she wants me to go to school" She said with a shy smile.

"Are you going to?"

"I guess so. I don't want to risk missing anything important before our exams"

"I guess that's a good choice. Want to pick up breakfast on the way?" I asked

"No, I just want to be here with you for as long as possible. I don't like that this could be the last morning we spend together" She said, frowning

"We don't have to tell them tonight, you know?"

"I know, but I'd rather get it over with, instead of possibly slipping up in front of them" She squeezed my hand and I felt her nervous shiver that nearly passed through me too, but I composed myself. We had to think positively, so I pretended her parents would be completely fine, hoping my attitude would rub off onto Emily.

"They love me already so it'll be fine" I said, playing with her fingers. We moved around the kitchen quickly to prepare our breakfast. When we were both ready to eat, Emily carefully pulled out a stool at the counter and gestured for me to sit down. "You need to forget about this, just pretend your parents are coming for a lovely visit and nothing will surprise them in the slightest when they arrive"

"I can't, Han" She whined.

"You can, because we're not going to tell them until I know you won't burst into tears there and then. You panic way too much, you're going to make yourself ill. Look, if it's too hard then I'll sleep downstairs and you can have my room. That's if your parents are even staying here..." I wondered out loud.

"They are" She assured me.

"Okay, so it's settled"

"No. You not being in your room would look weirder than us sharing a bed as _friends_, which is what my parents are used to. Even when they knew I was gay, you guys still slept in my room when they were still here. It's not like they think I'll make a move on everyone"

"But you certainly did" I laughed, trying to draw out some of her nervous energy and replace it with a lighter kind.

"Shut up, you wanted me. So we're continuing our sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, good thinking, Fields" I winked.

"No. Absolutely no winking, flirting, _sex_, or anything of that nature when we get home from school today, or I swear to God you will not see another day" she scolded.

"Sorry" I giggled. "So maybe we need to get it all out of our system at school. How does the locker room sound?"

"I'm still exhausted from last night. How are we even going to school today?" She asked.

"I have no clue, but I loved last night. You were incredible" I smiled.

"I'm sure I was no better than you" She laughed.

We ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence and made our way to school. We texted throughout the day with possible ways of revealing our relationship, but we were at a loss, all Emily wanted was to get it over with soon.

When we got to my house after school, my mom wasn't home, which was strange to me because mom said she would be here. I called out just in case she'd left her car at work or had put it in the garage, but there was no answer. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into the living room where we lowered ourselves to the sofa. I caught her by surprise by kissing her neck, then peppering kisses up from her neck, to her chin, eventually capturing her mouth. Her tongue met my lower lip and I pressed my mouth harder to hers after she showed that interest. She leaned back and brought her hands to my waist to pull me closer to her. I ran my hands through her hair, then pulled away to look deep into her eyes. I captured her gaze and I knew she was looking into mine for the same reason. We were memorising each other's stare. The way we looked at each other was what gave away much of our relationship. It was something we'd have to be careful with over this weekend.

"I don't want this to be the last time I kiss you" she whispered.

"Well don't stop now" I replied, biting her bottom lip, and then swiping my tongue across it.

Just as things became heated again, we heard the door open. Neither one of us was particularly quick to stop, but it's not like my mom would care.

"Hi girls" she called from the hallway.

"Hey Ashley" Emily said. She stood up and straightened out her clothes, then stepped out to join my mom in the kitchen. Once I'd adjusted my cami and blouse I found them both preparing coffee. I went and sat on the dinner table, allowing the silence to continue while Emily and I composed ourselves.

"Okay, why do I feel like I walked in on something?" mom eventually asked after she'd sat down with her coffee.

"Because you did" I said, causing Emily to choke a little bit. "Did you not think maybe we'd be trying to make the most of our last bits of alone time?"

"Oh come on, why do you think I had to 'leave town' last night? Come on, Hanna, you should've considered the possibility that maybe I'm just a remarkable mother"

"Aw Ashley, thank you so much" Emily said. Her smile seemed a little overwhelming for my mom, it was as though she'd realised this may actually be the end. "I can't believe how much has happened since my parents left"

"Well I don't want anything to be changing anytime soon" As mom said that, there was a knock at the door. Emily quickly pulled her hand away from mine and went to answer the door. Mom and I soon followed to find Pam and Wayne stood in the doorway hugging Emily.

"We missed you so much Honey" Wayne said, releasing her from his embrace. He pulled their small suitcase into the hallway then greeted us.

"Ashley, Hanna, it's so good to see you. Thank you for having us this weekend. I'll just take this upstairs" he said, motioning to the suitcase.

"Wayne, please, I've got that" Mom said, grabbing the handle and passing it to me.

"Oh. I see how it is" I glared at her but for some reason I felt like it was some kind of move to get Pam and Wayne alone. "Em, want to help me prep your parents room?" I asked.

"Oh, sure" she grinned. I picked up the case and ran upstairs while mom led Pam and Wayne into the living room. We went into the spare room and put the case by the bed. I was about to suggest we took the opportunity to spend some time alone when Pam appeared at the door.

"Hey, girls. We thought you might like to come out for pizza with us, since Ashley thought you hadn't eaten yet"

"Oh, I don't see why not" I shrugged.

"She actually means yes, of course!" Emily said, taking my hand. I tried not to make anything of it, since most friends hold hands, right? But I couldn't shake the feeling that we were doing something wrong.

"Do you want to ask Samara and Caleb if they're around?" Pam suggested.

"Erm, Caleb and I ended a little while ago. He's in California most of the time now, so it wasn't going to work out" I lied.

"And Samara is working" Emily threw in quickly.

"well alright then, just the 5 of us" Pam smiled and left.

We arrived at Rosewood's only Pizza house to find it almost empty, which was strange for a Friday evening, but we decided not to question it. We took a seat in one of the booths, I managed to sit next to Emily, with my mom to my right and Pam and Wayne to Emily's left. We were all making small talk until Pam said what mom had been talking about in the living room.

"So Ashley tells us you two seem to be closer than ever now that you're together 24/7" She said. Emily and I looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Mom gently kicked me under the table, but decided I was taking too long to reply.

"I just think the pair of them are very appreciative of each other, and I'd say they're the closest out of the 4 of them" Mom covered.

"I think that's really lovely. You two are clearly very comfortable together" Pam noted. I could see Emily panicking and feel her shaking. Once we'd finally ordered, I excused myself from the table and tapped Emily's thigh to let her know she should come with me, so we made our way to the ladies' bathroom. Once the door was closed Emily visibly exhaled in relief.

"Emily, come on. You're acting really sketchy; they're bound to notice something" I told her, stroking her shoulder.

"I'm a terrible liar, Han. You of all people should know that by now" Emily mumbled. I let out a quiet laugh, but I just wanted to reassure her, so I embraced her and explained how we'll get through this.

"I swear to you that if you don't want them to know, then they won't,"

"No, Hanna. I want to tell them. I _have_ to tell them" Emily cried.

"Well yeah, you probably will now, because we're going to have to explain this running mascara" I tried to joke, but she had already made up her mind. It was now or never in Emily's opinion. "Are you absolutely certain? I mean what if it all blows up in our face and they end up taking you back to Texas?" Within a millisecond, Emily's lips were on mine. She had never felt more passionate. She deepened the kiss, pushing me into the space between the door and the first stall. My head hit the tiled wall, but at that moment I could have been stabbed and not noticed the pain. To me, Emily was the only thing in the world. She brought her hands to either side of my face, making sure I wouldn't break the kiss. After what felt like a noticeably long time to be in a bathroom Emily let me go.

"I will _never_ forget any of this," She whispered "I have to tell them now, okay?"

"If that's what you want" I replied, taking her hand and leaving the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I hope everyone hasn't lost interest by now! I've had a lot of stuff going on recently and it's felt like a lot of work to keep writing as well as keep up with school so one of them had to take priority and unfortunately fics lost out. But I'm back, and I'll try to update regularly! Thanks for the messages of encouragement I've received over these few months, it really means a lot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey girls, Ashley thought you guys might want to go see a movie while we go out for a few drinks after this. How does that sound?" Pam asked when we arrived back at the table.<p>

"Sounds great" Emily smiled. "What do you think, Han?" She asked

"Yeah, awesome. Mom, could you lend me a 10 by any chance?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Hanna, I gave you 20 less than 24 hours ago, what the hell did you do with it?"

"Just on stuff, I'll pay you it all back next week, okay?"

"Ladies, it's fine, I'll pay" Wayne said, handing Emily some money. "Keep the change, honey" He said, patting her shoulder

"Did you guys like your food?" Pam asked when everyone seemed to be finished.

"It was great, thanks Mom" Emily smiled at Pam and rearranged the cutlery on her plate nervously.

"Em, when does Samara finish work? Maybe she could go to the movies with you guy" Pam suggested. I saw Emily sigh as she readied herself before she told Pam the truth.

"Sorry mom, look, me and Samara broke up" She said

"Oh, sweetie why didn't you tell me?" Pam asked

"Because it wasn't a big deal. I'm still really happy. Besides, it was a pretty mutual split"

"Well is there someone else you're dating?" Wayne asked. Emily grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed as she tentatively replied.

"Yes, there is," Emily paused "Hanna and I, we're together" Emily said quietly.

"WHAT?" Pam exploded, throwing down her napkin like a small child

"I know we should have said something sooner, but Ashley knows and she's totally okay with it. I just thought..." Emily began to cry

"You thought I'd be okay with you guys sharing a room and being left alone for weekends?" Pam screeched.

"Pam, please keep your voice down. We should leave" my mom suggested.

"_We_? You think we're going back to your house to talk about this? Do you have no values? Do you even have any idea what they've been doing while you've been out of the house? You will bring us our bags and we will drive back to Texas. Emily, you're coming with us." Pam said, grabbing Emily's arm to leave.

"Mom, please, just don't do this" Emily cried. "I love Hanna. I love her, okay? Why shouldn't we be together? Give me one good reason"

"Because it's not right. You two I bet you don't get any school work done anymore, you're probably too busy messing around. Emily I expected so much better than this deceit. Lord knows I've struggled with your sexuality, and now you're telling me you've been sleeping in the same room as Hanna whilst you've been together? I bet this was your plan all along. As soon as your father and I were both gone you probably jumped straight into bed with her." All the way through Pam's outburst Wayne attempted to hush her. By the end practically the whole restaurant was staring open-mouthed at our table.

"Pam, do you have something against my daughter?" My mom asked.

"I just-let me put this inoffensively" Pam thought about her following statement for a moment and shook her head "In all honesty I expected Emily to have higher standards, or to have gotten over this phase by now" Apparently that wasn't supposed to offend me.

"You still think this is a _phase_? Mom you're pathetic. Do you really expect me to go with you and dad?" Emily asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"You have absolutely no choice. Let's go" Pam said, grasping Emily's hand and attempting to lead her away, but Emily kept hold of mine. My hands were sweaty with panic which made it particularly hard to keep a hold, but I got up from my seat with Emily and stopped Wayne right by the door

"Please, Mr Fields, you have to persuade her to let Emily stay, I need her with me" I begged, although the lump in my throat just about made speaking impossible. He shook his head and pushed me out of the way slightly.

The next thirty minutes went by so fast and felt completely surreal. Between getting home and the Fields' leaving there was only 10 seconds for Emily and I to say anything. It was mostly just promises of this not meaning the end of us. As Emily left our house for the final time I collapsed into my mom's arms. She cradled me on the floor of the hallway until I fell asleep, exhausted and broken. I woke up the next morning to harsh sunlight shining through the window by the door. I woke up, saw the doorway, remembered who had left through it last night, and began to cry once again. I managed to drag myself upstairs to my bed, but it didn't feel right without Emily anymore. It felt as though everything was ending as quickly as it had begun, and that made me feel sick to my stomach. I tried to push the thoughts of an ending out of my mind and forced myself into bed, briefly glancing at my clock as I lay down. It was only 6am; if I tried really hard I could get a few more hours rest.

At 4 the sound of mom arriving home from work startled me awake and I glanced around my room feeling worse than I had in the morning. Emily wasn't laid next to me, and there was no sign of her in my room. Or _our_ room, as it had sometimes been referred. Mom came to my doorway and hovered for a moment before entering.

"Sweetie, you can't stay like this forever. Have you tried calling her?" She asked

"Do you honestly think Pam will let her anywhere near her cell? Besides, what is there to say? 'I'm sorry my psycho mother dragged me away. Skype me!'? That's pretty unlikely"

"I just think it's worth a try" She left without saying another word, almost as though she knew something I didn't. I then realised I didn't have my cell, it was downstairs, she could have seen any missed calls. She _must have_. I sprung from my bed and ran downstairs, grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter.

_**17 missed calls**_

I was overwhelmed with guilt. Why hadn't I had my phone with me just in case? I scrolled through all the calls, 14 from Emily, 1 from Spencer, 1 from Aria and another from Caleb. Emily was top priority now, so I dialled and waited. It felt like a lifetime until she picked up

"Hanna. I'm sorry I can't-"

_**Your call has been disconnected. **_

I stared at my cell without really staring at anything, just struggling to accept what had just happened. I texted her instead

_Emily, I just need to know you're okay. I love you so much xox_

I waited until waiting felt like torture, then I tried to find distractions, but everything reminded me of Emily more than ever. I decided to take a shower and hope a reply would arrive by the time I was done.A half hour later I checked my phone.

_Han, I don't know how long I'll have my phone for, probably until we've arrived home, then they'll realise how many ways there are to talk to you and lock me in a room with no cell service, wifi, or writing materials. I swear I will speak to you as soon as possible, but let's allow the dust to settle. I love you xoxox_

That was it. A paragraph to tide me over for god knows how long. I read the message repeatedly until my eyes hurt. There's nothing like a thousand-or-so miles to test a relationship, but I had every hope of survival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope no one jumps ship because of this! I just really needed to take this somewhere exciting and challenging for the pair, and for all of you. Like I said, thanks for sticking with me. Please review and I'm sorry if the rhythm or writing style has changed, I'm used to writing essays about nicomachean ethics right now, but I tried my best to get back into Hanna. <strong>_


End file.
